With Hope
by auslee
Summary: Michaela's life has been turned upside down more times than she can remember. Can an unusual offer from a stranger help her to see that there is still hope?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the general outline of 'Love Comes Softly' by Janette Oke, I do not claim these parts as my own, but I have changed it here and there. Also I do not own the characters of Dr Quinn._

Chapter 1

She had worked her entire life to obtain her medical degree, it was her passion since she was a child; and her father was her mentor. The difficult study program came easy to her but she worked harder than anyone, hoping that in the end she would live her dream of being a doctor, and working by her father's side.

The years she spent watching, learning and training had given her an exceptional foundation to begin her career. Her instructors always complimented her talent, aware she had the skills and knowledge that superseded most students and even some doctors that had practice medicine for years.

On the morning of her graduation her father had presented her with her own brass name plaque, the one she would hang below his at their joint medical practice. Her heart beamed with joy, knowing that she had finally achieved what she had so longed for. She stood on stage after having received her diploma and smiled widely at her father as he waved to her from the crowd. As if in slow motion she watched the smile on her father's face fall and his expression change to sudden surprise. She watched as he clutched at his chest and slowly slumped out of his chair to the floor; the people around him gasping in fear.

Michaela flew off the stage to his side, instantly jumping into action - yet even with the multitude of knowledge she had, the many other doctors in the room and the prayers she sent to heaven; it wasn't enough to save him. He left her.

Her faith was shaken, in herself, her abilities, her future, and though she retained the mental ability to practice, she had lost the heart and she couldn't bring herself to actually _be_ a doctor anymore. Before she knew it her life had taken a turn she would never have imagined. She accepted the marriage proposal of Dr. David Lewis, a man she was endeared to in many ways, and together they left their homes in Boston and made their way across the country to begin a new life in the Colorado Territory.

David knew the West was in desperate need of doctors, and when he found an advertisement requesting a doctor in a place called Colorado Springs, they knew it was right. Though David was a successful doctor in his father's practice in Boston, and Michaela came from a wealthy family, they had little money to their name. Both families were surprised and disappointed at their announcement to leave, and threatened that if the couple were to go, they would do so without their support. So David and Michaela left without another thought; feeling unwelcome to stay any longer. After all they had each other.

* * *

And now here they were, with the few possessions they owned stacked high in the back of a wagon. They left behind their lives and joined a wagon train that was heading west. The stagecoach that serviced the new frontier hadn't yet reached Colorado Springs, though the government department promised its eventual route would pass through there. The wagon train journeyed through every couple of months, but never during the winter, as it was far too hazardous. Michaela and David had been fortunate enough to catch the last band travelling through before winter came and for that they were extremely grateful.

The little money they had would be used for food and supplies initially. They were sure when David began work again, they would earn enough to get them by in their new endeavour. It was an arduous trip, one that Michaela was wishing would be over sooner rather than later. As they rounded a final bend her wish became reality, as their eyes landed on their new home.

They parted from the remaining travellers and headed into town. Colorado Springs was set against the backdrop of the magnificent Pikes Peak, a mountain that seemed to stretch into the very heavens. Michaela's eyes squinted against the sun as she took in its wonder, breathing in its calming atmosphere. As they pulled into the main street in town they were more than happy to be able to leave the confines of the wagon, stretching their legs. The town mayor, who also happened to be the barber, Jake Slicker approached them from behind the wagon with a hearty welcome to David.

"Truth be told I'm glad to have ya here. I been helping most folks who need stitching and such, but lately seems to be gettin' more than I can tend to. Nice to have a doc with your reputation here," he said as he shook hands with David and nodded to Michaela. After a brief introduction to some lingering townspeople Jake set about filling them in on the details.

When it was revealed to them that there was no place for them to stay, they were unprepared. The army was in town and had taken over the boarding house, sure to be there until at least next spring. The town council had managed to set aside some land for them, but there was no building on it yet. To make matters worse the chill in the air revealed the impending winter would be a harsh one. David cast a glance at Michaela, both knowing the building they would need would use almost their entire savings.

Not willing to let this get them down they headed out to look at their new 'home'. It didn't matter that there wasn't anything there; the landscape itself was like a work of art and they were both thrilled to be a part of this town and everything it held. Their future had begun.

It took only a few minutes for them to unharness the horses, and they went about setting up camp as they had done so many times before on their long journey. Michaela prepared the food for supper while David collected wood for the fire. He looked back at his beautiful wife as she mixed a few ingredients together and called over to her. "Let's see if you can keep the biscuits a lighter shade of black tonight?" he played; a huge grin across his face.

Michaela shook her head in laughter and tossed some flour in his direction. "Just you wait, Dr. Lewis..." she smiled.

Michaela had little to no experience in cooking and it certainly showed, they had eaten more charred food in the last few weeks than they had in their entire lifetime, but David didn't mind and it made Michaela even more determined to try. As they both went about their tasks, neither of them noticed the grey clouds above slowly turn a menacing black. The loud clap of thunder roaring from above marked the beginning of an inward bound storm. It was the rumbling sound that caused one of the horses to jostle itself loose of its restraints and flee into the distance.

David hearing the horse gallop by, raced back to the camp, and jumped onto the back of their second horse. He called out as he rode away, "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

He soon disappeared in the same direction as the wayward horse, and Michaela was left alone to collect their belongings to keep them from the chilling rain that had begun to fall.

* * *

It was the sound of horse hooves that awakened her the following morning. Her face instantly brightened, knowing David had finally made it back. She had been up all night waiting for him to return, worrying that he was hurt, but realising later that he had probably taken shelter from the storm. She stepped down from the wagon ready to greet him, only to be met by a long haired man on a horse; he had a second horse in tow that carried oddly shaped cargo over the back.

His face showed little emotion, if anything it was sombre. He greeted her with a small nod, grasping the rim of his hat with the tip of his finger and thumb.

"Mornin' Mrs. Lewis," he drawled. He cleared his throat as she nodded in return waiting for him to go on. "I'm Hank Lawson, we met briefly in town yesterday with the mayor..." he trailed off, noticing her eyes lingering on the scene behind him. He exhaled loudly, not wanting to continue but knowing he had no choice. He could see in her eyes she already knew what was to come. "...I came across him about an hour ago," he confirmed.

Michaela moved across to the horse and lifted the blanket that loosely covered the unknown figure. She sank to her knees, instantly recognising the face of the man she loved. She sat still, too stunned to move. Her hands came up to her mouth in shock and disbelief. She glanced back at the man who had brought her husband back to her; Hank averted his eyes not wanting to see the hurt that was cast so clearly over her features. She broke down right there and then, clenching the soggy earth in her small hands, unable to contain her tears of sorrow any longer.

Hank moved slowly off his horse and stepped around to Michaela, though a rough looking man and quite often more trouble than he was worth; something stirred him about this woman and he felt drawn to help her. He bent down and gently scooped Michaela up into his arms, walking carefully over to the wagon and placing her inside. She continued her sorrowful cries as Hank explained that he had found him down in abandoned mine shaft. It seemed as though David had meant to take shelter in a rocky outcrop but hadn't realised in the darkness that the shaft was unstable. Hank had stumbled across the scene on his way out of town.

* * *

Another day broke through the darkness, the trills and calls of the birds a cruel reminder that life went on no matter what heart ache Michaela was going through. The reverend spoke gently of the man that was David Lewis; that his memory would live on, though his body would not. It had taken everything in her just to keep her legs from buckling underneath; she couldn't focus on the words, she didn't want to look at the faces of those that had chosen to attend the small funeral. She stood scared and alone.

Her world was again collapsing at her feet and she felt small and insignificant. Her only rock in this world was gone, how could she go on from here? She wasn't sure she could. An older woman had placed her hands on Michaela's arm and was speaking.

"Mrs Lewis, I'm Charlotte Cooper," she said softly. "I own the boardin' house in town... I sure do wish I could offer ya some place to stay..." her words trailed off, knowing they weren't really being taken in anyway. She gently squeezed Michaela's arm, and seeing her focus coming back she continued, "The wagon train won't be back through until spring, but if there's anything I can help with, you just let me know."

Michaela managed a nod in her direction, and turned back to the spot where her husband now lay buried. The crowd had dispersed, each making their way back to the town leaving her to grieve in peace. She was thankful for the silence; her thoughts wound themselves back to the times she had shared with David in Boston, then to the joyous moments with her father. It seemed she was destined to suffer. Her body shuddered in realisation, and she was brought back to reality by a deep voice behind her.

As she turned to the sound, she somehow managed to focus on the person quietly standing there. Her eyes locked with a pair of tranquil blue eyes as they stared back at her. She could almost feel the peace in them surround her.

"I'm real sorry to disturb ya," he began. "Name's Sully." He fidgeted and looked to the ground briefly. Michaela's entire being had been swept away in those eyes, they seemed to promise safety, security, a sense of peace. She felt herself succumbing to them, allowing herself to open up a little.

"Michaela," she whispered. She clasped his outstretched hand, before letting it drop numbly once again to its position by her side.

He continued on, "There's somethin' I wanted to ask ya." Again she nodded. "Winter's comin' real soon, and I know ya need a place to stay."

He paused to take in her reaction before quickly going on to the point of his conversation. It had taken everything in him to be able to say these words. Since hearing the news of the doctor's death, his heart and mind had been churning. He knew all about society's expectations. What should and shouldn't be done. A single man and a woman could not share a dwelling, unless they were related. For her comfort he would suggest what was to come.

"I was thinkin'... we could...if we were to marry... you'd have a place to stay, and my little girl... would have someone to watch her, care for her... learn from . She needs a woman's teachin', somethin' I can't give her. And it aint right for ya to struggle alone, but it aint right for me to offer ya our home without us being married."

He swallowed hard; this was for his little girl. He watched her expression as it changed from nothingness to disbelief, and so he quickly added the last of his offer.

"It'd only be 'til the spring, then I'd pay for ya to take the wagon train home."

This last comment rang loudly in Michaela's head. She could return home. Back to the life she knew...almost. She watched Sully walk away, leaving her to contemplate his proposal. She didn't know there could be so many thoughts running through her head all at once. She felt so overwhelmed, and she could feel the emotion bubbling up within her, threatening to escape her control once more; but she managed to focus herself enough for a moment.

She had no way of supporting herself here until the spring, and there was certainly no one else that could or was willing to do so. She understood this man, Sully, had asked her to marry him out of duty, out of decency, but could she do that? She knew she had no choice, she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day the pair were married, it wasn't a joyous occasion as it had been when she wed David. She could barely bring herself to hold his hand when the reverend asked them to do so; the roughness of his skin in stark contrast to the silken softness of her own. When the ceremony was finished, witnessed by Charlotte, Hank and several others whom she didn't know, she excused herself to the comfort of an empty room and cried. Was this what life had brought her? Now married to a man she didn't love, didn't know. Preparing to raise a girl she had never met, for the sake of living, just to get home to a place she wasn't accepted...she wondered if it was worth it.

What had she done to deserve this? Her stomach lurched when she thought of the betrayal against David. Gone for only a day... would people understand? Did it even matter? Last night she hadn't slept at all as her upcoming vows loomed before her. She had run her relationship with David over and over in her mind, _maybe it wasn't that different to the one she was about to have_. For the few months they had been married, her heart had held David in a special place. She knew from the beginning it wasn't love, but it was something akin to love and that was all she needed. Now it seemed she _needed_ even less. She let out a long sigh... it wasn't what she wanted.

Charlotte sat comfortably on a pew at the front of the church. She along with Loren, Hank, Grace, Robert E. and Dorothy had been there to support Sully as he married Michaela. They didn't know the young woman well, but they were thankful that Sully had someone to help raise Hanna, even if it were just for a short while. Sully had confided his plans to Charlotte, and she had agreed it was a good idea, especially for Hanna. His little girl was at the age now where it was important for her to have a woman guide her, and while the townsfolk did their best, Sully felt it still wasn't enough. They all helped out where they could but they had busy lives that didn't allow for the attention she needed. He didn't want his daughter to miss out on anything.

"Sully, it was a lovely ceremony," Charlotte said smiling. He nodded, loosening the tie on his suit.

"Thanks, Charlotte," he said his thoughts elsewhere, wondering if Michaela would ever come out of the room. As if reading his mind Charlotte spoke up, "Just give her time Sully, she'll come 'round."

"Yeah," he tentatively sighed as he met the older woman's kind eyes. He walked down the aisle and met with Loren who was at the back flipping aimlessly through a bible. He looked up with a slight frown on his face as Sully approached and stood to meet him. The look Sully returned caused a sigh to escape from within the older man.

"Ya sure this is the right thing to do?" he grumbled. "I don't want Hanna gettin' all upset about this. Maybe it's better if we just keep things as they are. Me and Dorothy will always be there for her, for you."

Sully smiled knowing he had struggled himself in the very same way. He wasn't sure he had made the right choice, but he had to believe that it was the best thing for Hanna right now.

"I'm sure," was all Sully said. All heads turned as they heard the door open, and Michaela stepped out of the room. Charlotte smiled softly at her, and to her surprise Michaela smiled back. Though only a small gesture, it was a big step and Charlotte felt more confident that this was a good thing. She wasn't only thinking for Hanna, but Sully too. He had been on his own for a while now, and whether he realised it or not, it would be a help to him to have some company, though he would never admit to it.

The crowd in the little church seemingly broke apart simultaneously as she entered, each giving their congratulations and goodbyes. Sully smiled reassuringly to Michaela as she looked nervously around the room, not knowing what to do next. He cleared his throat. "Well, maybe we should get home, it looks like it's gonna snow real soon, don't wanna be caught outside in it."

Michaela nodded and stepped to the back of the church following Sully to the wagon. Through glazed eyes she watched as he lifted Hanna up to the back of the wagon, not seeing the road all the way back to the homestead. She didn't speak as they entered into the warmth of the little home, or when she was called to the table for supper. She couldn't bring herself to answer when she was told goodnight, and she could barely keep her eyes open after that. He dreams that night were fitful and full of anguish. And she woke in the middle of the night in a sweat, not remembering where she was.

She looked around the dimly lit room, seeing the little girl asleep in her bed over the far side of the room. Sully lay on a bedroll on the floor next to the fire, as she lay comfortably in the large bed by the door.

Michaela considered running out the door, just running as far as she could, never stopping, never looking back. But she knew that it would accomplish nothing. This was her life now, and just as she had in that little church room earlier, she vowed to herself she would live it well. Her father would have wanted that for her. David would have wanted that for her. She would do it for them, and most importantly for herself. With new resolve and determination, Michaela decided tomorrow she would put the past behind her. It was all she could do to survive.

* * *

As Michaela stirred from her sleep in the early hours of the morning, she could hear whispered voices coming from the kitchen. She moved out of the bed, thankful she had slept in her clothes, and smoothed the covers neatly. "Mornin'," she heard from behind her. She turned seeing Sully casting a smile in her direction.

"Good morning, Sully," she answered politely, though still solemnly. He placed a plate of eggs on the table and reached for a plate of biscuits on the bench. "How are you this morning'?" he asked her.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she answered, "I'm feeling much better, thank you. And you?" Sully stopped still. She had actually asked him something, and the surprise showed on his face.

"I ah...good," he stuttered his reply.

Hanna let out a giggle at her fathers' mumbled answer, as she was playfully escorted to the table to eat her breakfast. Michaela really looked at the little girl for the first time, her honey brown locks and bright blue eyes in complete replica of her father. One could mistake her for one of the fancy china dolls Michaela had been given as a child, so petite and perfect; though her skin was as tanned as her fathers.

Michaela guessed she was around five years old, and had a smile that lit up her entire face. Michaela felt the corners of her mouth twitch in response, an almost smile accompanying the little girl's. Michaela watched as Hanna threw her arms around her father a final time before flopping into her seat.

"Would ya like some breakfast?" Sully asked, motioning for her to join them at the table. She nodded and took her place opposite Hanna. The little girl sat watching her inquisitively as Michaela delicately ate her food. She didn't know much about this lady, but she couldn't help but think that even in this simple act she looked as beautiful as if she were gliding across a dance floor.

She let out a humph to herself as she looked down at her own grubby pants and shirt she wore, knowing she was far from looking the same way. She had never complained about her appearance before. In fact she was very happy with her life. She was what the other kids called a tomboy, always out swimming, climbing trees or helping her father with the chores, but she wouldn't change a thing. She adored her father and everything he did for her. She couldn't remember much about her mother, but knew her father missed her terribly, and she all she wanted was for him to be happy.

Just then Sully spoke up breaking the silence that had fallen over the new family.

"I had your wagon brought over; it's in the barn, everything's still there." He paused a bit before saying, "Ya sure got a lot of books in there." Michaela only now remembering about her things, nodded with a smile

"Thank you. Yes, they were my father's books. We had quite a collection before... before he died," she said sadly, emotion cracking in her voice.

Not wanting to upset her further, he simply ate another mouthful of food, encouraging his daughter to finish up hers as well. Before Michaela knew it Sully and Hanna were ready to leave for the day, leaving her sitting at the table. She rose quickly as Sully ushered Hanna out the door pulling on his jacket.

"Sully, I...I'm not sure what you expect of me?" she blurted out before he disappeared. Sully thought quietly for a moment before answering.

"Well I...I guess just, keepin' up the house, makin' supper, helpin' with the chores." He stepped back inside the doorway, his voice raw with emotion. "See – Hanna, she works just as hard as I do, but she doesn't complain. Not once. But all this work she's havin' to do... she's losing her childhood," he sighed. "And I hoped maybe... with you here sharin' the work... she might have the chance to just be a kid for a while. And that maybe ya could teach her things... things she shoulda learned from her ma."

Michaela's heart though filled with enough sorrow to last forever, took hold of his words. She watched them ride away on Sully's horse and then closed the door behind her, letting her full weight fall against it. She looked around the room inhaling deeply, she knew how to take care of a home, she had done it with David, but taking care of a child was something different. She thought back to her own childhood and how happy it had been, it filled her with a confidence that she could actually do this, she would try at least, even if just for Hanna's sake.

* * *

"Papa, why'd ya marry her?" Hanna asked curiously. Sully had already talked to Hanna about his decision, but he knew she didn't really understand. He couldn't blame her, she was only just five years old, and though she had had to grow up more quickly than he planned, she was still young in so many other ways.

It had been a week since Michaela had joined them, and her curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. She wasn't sure if she liked the fact that this woman was now a part of _their _family.

"Well...she needed somewhere to stay. I needed someone to help ya 'round the house, and to teach ya things that only a woman can teach ya," he said, hoping his answer would satisfy her.

"I don't need no help. I can do the chores by myself. And there's nothin' I wanna learn from her that you aint already taught me," she huffed.

Sully chuckled. Hanna certainly had a way of putting things. He stopped the horse and turned her in the saddle. Before he could speak Hanna piped up again.

"Why does she cry all the time?" she asked, with worried eyes. Sully swallowed, he had woken several times during the past nights to the sounds of Michaela's sobbing. He hoped Hanna hadn't heard, but knowing she had, he wanted to reassure her.

"Well, she just lost her husband, and that made her real sad," he said quietly. Hanna didn't catch the strained look on Sully's face as he said that; suddenly remembering his feelings when he lost his own wife years ago and the pain it caused.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

Sully sighed. "Not yet... but she will be," he spoke wisely, remembering the battles he once faced.

Happy with the answers she got Hanna turned from her fathers' lap, urging him toward town so she wasn't late for school. She had found a frog beforehand and was going to race it against Brian Cooper's at lunch. She couldn't wait. Sully laughed at her excitement and her ability to go on to the next subject without another thought.

As she ran toward the school house he called after her, "How about we go see Cloud Dancin' and Snowbird this afternoon?" He couldn't hear her answer, but her eyes lit up and her face held a huge grin. That was all the confirmation he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sully finished work early one day; he had been helping out Mrs. Whistler, replacing an old fence in her yard. He had just finished cleaning up, ready to put the new posts down, when he thought he should check on Michaela. He didn't want to leave her alone for too long; she had been with them for several weeks now and still only spoke when necessary. As he threw the last piece of lumber onto the pile, a jagged edge hooked his skin and tore a nasty cut the length of his palm. Not having anything to wrap it with he tore a strip from his shirt for the meantime.

As his horse trotted into the yard he noticed Michaela was coming out of the chicken coop. She held the egg basket in her hand, and there were several chicken feathers strewn about in her hair. He chuckled, wondering what trouble she had gotten into in there. She had had to learn fast.

It didn't take Sully long to realise that while Michaela had no problems taking care of a home, in fact she did a better job than he expected for a proper Boston bred woman. Everything was cleaner than it had been in a long while. It was the other chores like milking the cow, tending to the chickens and the small vegetable garden they had, he could see was all new to her. He also remembered the dark colour of their first supper she made, and the giggles Hanna couldn't seem to hold in at the burnt food. It had soon infected both Sully and Michaela as well and they finally enjoyed their first happy moment together in their small home. But still –even now she remained distant and shy.

Michaela stopped at the gate of the chicken yard as Sully approached it from the other side. They faced one another and Sully was once again struck by how beautiful she was. He had tried hard not to notice, but at this moment the soft curves of her face, her mesmerizing eyes and her warm, soft lips weren't to be ignored. His hand twitched at his side as he fought the urge to caress her skin gently. She smiled shyly at him, noticing his unfaltering gaze.

Over the weeks she found she was able to enjoy simple pleasures again; taking a walk, smelling a flower or reading; and if she dared to admit it, companionship. She was still getting to know them, but Sully had included her in their lives unconditionally, he never asked any more of her than she could give, and she had begun to enjoy being a part of the family. She didn't want to confess that Sully's handsome features had given her cause to look more than once at him when he wasn't aware. Something was happening between them and she couldn't explain it. But it was pleasant.

Brought back to reality she watched him. His eyes, those pools of azure that she found herself so easily encompassed in, locked with hers and she was unable to move. Sully's fight to keep his distance was failing and when his hand reached up to her cheek, he quickly diverted to her hair and removed the stray feathers. He was glad he did so, because she flinched at his movements and gasped. He displayed the feathers in front of her as he lowered his hand, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Still the feel of her soft hair was enough to satisfy his curiosity and his fingers tingled where her hair had brushed against them. For a few moments they stood just a single step away from each other, as if their spirits were trying to familiarize themselves with one another, trying to gauge each other.

Michaela broke the reverie first as she moved to open the gate and step out of the coop. Following suite, Sully shuffled out of the way and held the gate open for her as she stepped towards the house, then followed her in. He unclipped his belt and removed his jacket, hanging them by the door. He was more than ready to feel the warmth of the fire inside. The chill in the air outside had settled itself permanently and Sully knew a blizzard wasn't far off.

Inside the small cabin he certainly wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Apparently Michaela had been busy most of the morning trying to prepare food for supper. Recipes books were strewn about the table and flour from her efforts was scattered across the table and floor. She noticed the amused grin on Sully's face and the twinkle in his eye as he took in her less than eventful morning.

He cleared his throat trying to suppress a laugh at her unamused expression. She had tried to come up with a good explanation as to what had happened, but couldn't seem to find the words. Her eyebrows raised in question as she noticed his lips pressed tightly together, in an effort to keep the smile from his face. Seeing the hilarity of the situation, she found her own face mirroring his.

Their eyes met and as seconds passed they couldn't contain themselves any longer; both bursting into laughter. Michaela's eyes lit up and Sully was sure he had never seen anyone more radiant as she laughed loudly holding her hand to her chest. Their obvious mirth was heard by the visitor that had approached the front door. A gentle knock announced someone's arrival and Sully answered the door still grinning while Michaela began clearing up the mess.

As she wiped her hands on her apron she heard Sully speaking with a man who had a deep calming voice. She was confused though, she was close enough to hear the conversation but she didn't seem to understand it. She tentatively moved behind Sully to subtly peek at whoever was standing in the doorway. Sully felt her presence behind him and moved to the side allowing her a better view. She froze knowing she had been caught sneaking and then shyly stepped up and stood beside him.

Michaela's heart pounded as she saw the intense gaze of the man standing right before her. His eyes were dark and his long hair flowed over his shoulders. He wore beads around his neck and feathers fell from a string that held a leather pouch against him. From the stories she had heard between Hanna and Sully she knew this to be Sully's friend, the one he considered his brother.

"Michaela, I'd like ya to meet a real good friend o' mine. This is Cloud Dancin'," he said proudly.

Michaela looked at the unknown face again, though she knew she was safe, her hands refused to stop their quivering. On the other side of the doorway, Cloud Dancing watched Michaela intently. "Cloud Dancing, this is Michaela...my wife," said Sully softly his eyes quickly meeting Michaela's before looking down.

"It's lovely to meet you... Cloud Dancing," she reiterated without missing a beat. She felt the connection with Sully the moment he said she was his wife. She hadn't really considered it since the day they were married, but to hear it now... warmed her. Cloud Dancing observed the pair as they stood together, glancing back and forth; not wanting the other to see, and a smile crept upon his face.

"My heart is happy to know you Michaela. I would like to ask if you and Sully would visit with us soon? My wife Snowbird will be glad to meet you also," he said. Michaela had never known an Indian before, having only ever read about them in books. She was both nervous and intrigued by the man that stood before them. Sully waited anxiously for her answer, wondering if she would accept his friend, as many others had not. When the smile returned to her face and she agreed, he couldn't help but smile too. On its own accord, his hand reached up to her back, but in a flash of recognition he quickly retracted it to his side.. Cloud Dancing noticed the almost gesture and smiled knowingly, the spirits were right about these two.

When Cloud Dancing left Sully closed the door, preparing to help Michaela finish the tidy up. His hand jerked back from the door handle as the cut on his hand made itself known once again. It began throbbing incessantly after the brief contact, and he held it with his free hand as he went in search of a clean cloth to cover it. Michaela had heard him suck in his breath and looked up to see him trying to tend to the open wound on his hand. She didn't know where it came from, but everything within her urged her into action.

She sat Sully in a chair, telling him to remain still as she disappeared out the side door. Sully wasn't sure what was happening but sat quietly until he heard her return. Michaela rummaged through her belongings in the barn and found it. David's medical bag. She stared at it briefly before taking it with shaky hands and holding it close to her chest. She closed her eyes, following the memories as they took her away for a moment, remembering all the things they wanted, they had planned. It wasn't to be, but with hope she would go on. She steeled herself and walked briskly back into the homestead with Sully still seated at the table, waiting. She placed the bag on the table and breathed in deeply.

She hadn't done anything like this since that fateful day back in Boston, but as if she could feel her father's strength coursing through her, she began. He pulled his hand slightly away from hers in uncertainty as she inspected the cut. She wondered what he was thinking, was it the same as what everyone else thought, their first reaction? She looked up at him catching his warm look, no - he wasn't thinking that way. She was feeling her spirit strengthening with each breath.

"Ya don't have to... I can fix it myself, it's nothin'," he defended, feeling out of sorts at her tender ministrations.

"Sully...there's something in there that needs to be removed, if it isn't it will get infected, and if it's left too long it will get much worse. It's a severe cut," she said.

"I can take care of it," he said.

"I can help," she offered quietly. He saw the glistening of hope shining in her eyes and he couldn't deny her this request.

"Alright," he conceded, letting his hand fall once again to the table top.

She set about removing the splinters of wood that had lodged their way deeply inside his hand. He held firm until she was finished watching her expression attentively. When she was satisfied she had cleaned and disinfected it properly, she reached into the bag pulling out the needle and thread.

"Ya sure ya know what ya doing?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset her but secretly not a fan of being poked with needles. He guessed she had probably learnt a lot of medicine from being with David, but it was what she said next that really shocked him.

She knew he would have to know eventually. It was a part of her, something she had held dear for so long, but had hidden away. Now she could feel it inside of her like a small flame that ignited the moment she saw his pain. She wanted to help him. And the flame inside was growing with every move she made.

"Sully, there's something you should know...'" she paused not quite knowing how to say it, she had kept it to herself for such a long time. But she had begun to feel comfortable in this place, with this man. And she knew this was the right time.

"...I'm... a doctor." It was a simple statement, and more to her surprise was that Sully accepted it straight away. She explained how she had watched her father work as a child, to going to college then later earning her degree with honours at the Women's Medical Institute. She continued on and on, not being able to stop. She had to tell someone, she had been holding it all in for too long; her fathers' death, David's too, her mothers' disownment, everything. She could feel herself getting lighter and lighter with each word she said, with each memory she told. All the while the tears flowed freely, but never enough to hinder her words.

Sully couldn't believe this woman had been through so much in her life, his heart ached at her tales and he wondered how she even managed to wake up in the morning. Life had certainly been unkind, but even now he saw how her once tired features burned with a new energy the more she spoke. He urged her to go on, asking her question after question. She was more than willing to open up, she was soaring freely and she didn't want that feeling to stop. She couldn't believe how long it had been since she felt like this.

But Michaela was equally intrigued by Sully, wanting to know more of him, and they sat with each other for hours that day, getting to know each other better than they ever thought possible. Better than anyone else would ever know them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a cold Saturday morning and Sully had left early to go into town for supplies; the three of them were heading out to the reservation this afternoon to see Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird. Loren had given him a bag of candy for Hanna, while Dorothy asked him a barrage of questions about Michaela. When they had both stopped in yesterday to drop off Hanna, Michaela had revealed to them that she was a doctor after they saw the stitches on Sully's hand.

Of course the moment he had ridden into town this morning, there were endless comments about the news. The townspeople were fascinated by this woman and were eager to learn more about her and her secret past. Sully wasn't angry at his in-laws for spilling the beans, that was just how they were, but he didn't give away much, knowing the details Michaela had shared with him privately were not his to pass on.

He was still trying to grasp the situation himself. This beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman... his thoughts lingered here for a while as he gathered a few things from the store. He smiled as he thought of the way her crooked smile appeared when she was embarrassed. He found his reverie interrupted by Loren who had begun teasing him about the faraway look in his eye. Unable to come up with a suitable response he found his rescue when Charlotte entered the store with Brian and Colleen.

"Sully!" Brian shouted in delight. "Where's Hanna?" he asked as his eyes searched the store.

"Sorry Brian, she's at home today".

"Awwww, I wanted to show her this feather I found," he said glumly scuffing his boots on the floor. The adults laughed as he was quickly distracted by the jars of candy.

"So her father used to call her Mike?" Dorothy asked.

"That's what she told me," Loren replied. "Said he was expectin' a boy, but she came along instead," he chuckled.

"So... she's Dr. Michaela Qui... Sully?" Dorothy asked with raised eyebrows. "That's quite a mouthful". Brian came back with a few candies in hand and said with his childish wisdom,

"She should be called Dr. Mike, that's easier," he said plainly as he pleaded with his mother to buy the candy for him. It didn't take long before the name Dr. Mike had spread through the town, in fact before Sully had even had the chance to ride out, Hank approached him from the Saloon.

"I hear Dr Mike's doin' better," he said quietly as he looked around the street to make sure no one was watching him. Sully nodded, unable to keep his surprise from showing on his face, at Hanks interest.

Hank nodded his reply as he sauntered back to the saloon. He was never one to let his true feelings show, but inwardly he was happy.

* * *

Michaela sat in the rocking chair reading while Hanna sat on a rug on the floor playing with some carved animals her father had made for her. Things had been strained between the two for a while now, and Michaela had no idea of what was wrong. She had tried everything from making Hanna's favourite food, talking about her favourite things, taking walks together, and anything else she could think of. But the little girl was not in the least bit interested, she didn't seem to want anything to do with her. And for Michaela who had instantly taken a liking to her, it was a crushing blow.

In her last attempt Michaela had used the material from one of her own Boston dresses to fit Hanna for the upcoming Christmas dance. She knew she had made some progress when she witnessed the internal struggle in the girls face when she saw it.

Michaela had picked up Hanna from her final day at school telling her that she had a surprise. Hanna had only huffed, saying she didn't need anything, her pa gave her everything she needed. When she discovered what the surprise was she was overwhelmed. The dress was absolutely perfect, and she was delighted at the prospect of looking somewhat like a girl at the dance instead of the usual coveralls she wore. Especially if she could look as good as Michaela did. Many a night she had watched in awe as this beautiful lady brushed out her long hair, or readied herself for the day. But she was holding firm to her belief that she didn't need this woman in her life, no matter what her pa said.

"Are you excited about the dance Hanna?" asked Michaela as she placed the book down in her lap.

"Dances are for girly girls," she frowned, sitting back on her hands to look at Michaela.

"When I was your age, my mother never used to let me go to dances. She always said I was too young," Michaela said in light conversation.

"Really?" The little girl was intrigued. She hadn't ever thought about Michaela as a child. "When did she say you could go?"

"Oh when I was about ten, but by then I wasn't interested in dancing. I just loved to read," she smiled.

"What did ya ma say then?" Hanna asked.

"She told me a young lady always presents herself no matter if she feels in the mood or not. People always expect you to make an appearance," Michaela said in a perfect imitation of her mother's airs.

"Doesn't sound very fun," Hanna said scrunching up her nose.

"Well I didn't think so at the time, but I appreciate all her advice now, and my fathers' too. He was a very smart man," said Michaela quietly, remembering the days gone by.

"Was?"

"Mhmm, my father died not too long ago," Michaela said wistfully.

"Just like my ma," Hanna said thoughtfully. The pair were quiet for a moment until Hanna shrugged her shoulders as if to shake herself from thinking about it and returned to playing with her animals; all the while her young mind turning. Michaela went back to her reading, hoping she had finally succeeded in breaking through the little girls' barrier.

As the clock ticked by, a chill in the air prompted Michaela to stand and place another log onto the fire. She crouched down in front of it and let the warmth infuse her body. Closing her eyes and letting her body relax, she found her thoughts drifting to Sully. She felt, rather than saw a hue of red spread across her cheeks and she smiled as she thought of his smile. She sighed in response as if he were right there with her. When a flash of David's face appeared, it quickly chased away any good feelings she held, and she felt guilt making its way back into her heart.

She slumped onto the floor in front of the fire and held her knees against her chest. Her face looked to the heavens as she felt the moisture run down her cheeks. It often went this way when she thought of Sully; his gentle, kind ways and his caring heart filling her being - only to be clouded with thoughts of betrayal. Why couldn't she let it go? Let David go? Was it too soon to feel normal again, to want to live with a little happiness? She had asked herself these questions more and more recently, but they never seemed to be answered.

As the tears fell slowly and her heart was racked with pain once more, she made a decision; this moment would be different, it had to be. It was time... she breathed deeply in and out, and then in again. Once more the vision of _his_ eyes shone through; his smile, the feel of his hands on her waist as he lifted her down from the wagon. She could smell and feel him all around her, like a blanket of comfort over her tired shoulders. She cared for him, she knew that much, and at this moment she wished he would feel the same. She didn't think it possible, knowing she was only there for his daughter, and for her own welfare, how could he?

She startled out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She quickly wiped the moisture from her face with the back of her hand as she turned. Hanna stood before her dressed in her Christmas dress as she chewed nervously on her nails. The surprise Michaela felt was fleeting, more so was the feeling of absolute delight. The beautiful rose pink colour of the dress fell delicately to Hanna's ankles and lace framed the collar of her neckline.

"Hanna, you look so beautiful," Michaela whispered as she gently ran her hands the length of the girls arm. Hanna wasn't used to hearing those words about her appearance - except of course from her father, but this was different and she fidgeted awkwardly before replying.

"Thanks." Hanna looked into Michaela's face as the silence echoed through the homestead. A grin rapidly set itself on her features and she giggled and did a little twirl. Michaela was stunned, somehow this dress had become a peace offering between the two, and they both readily accepted it. Michaela beamed and scooped the little girl into her arms, letting out a delighted chuckle, as she spun her around the room.

When they pulled back they were both out of breath from laughter, and any tension that had stood between them had disappeared. The rest of the morning was spent in a 'not too girly' fashion, as Hanna and Michaela laughed about dresses and jewellery, and practiced dancing. Sully couldn't believe his eyes when he walked in and saw his tiny angel in that beautiful dress, dancing around the room with Michaela in hand. How it happened he would never know, but somehow his little girl grew up suddenly.

He was transfixed on the joy that danced around their homestead, and couldn't help but laugh along with them as they crashed into the dining table. Hanna giggled as she raced over grabbing Sully's hands and dragging him across the floor.

"Papa, dance with me," she begged practicing the curtsy Michaela had just shown her. Unable to resist his daughter's request he took off his jacket and laid it over a chair.

"It'd be my pleasure, sweet girl," he laughed and winked at her as he whisked her around the room. She squealed in delight before a child like notion came to her. She wriggled free of her father's arms and skipped over to Michaela, who was standing near the fireplace looking on.

"Dance with papa," she ordered playfully as she led Michaela to Sully. The two adults stood frozen as the little girl took her place on the bed to watch them together.

"Daaaance," she pleaded.

Knowing she would not let this go, and both secretly wanting to they took their positions. Sully's hand sat lightly on Michaela's waist causing her to suck on a nervous breath. Hers rested on his outstretched arm. As their opposite hands joined, the sensation that flooded through him was indescribable and he could feel his heart pounding. He swallowed hard as they began the slow turns around the room. He hadn't danced in years and it showed. He felt clumsy and awkward in her presence and quickly stopped the dance. He pulled his arms back to his side and ran a hand through his hair.

Michaela saw the apprehension in his features; his feelings written so clearly on his face. She wanted to ease his worry, just as he had for her so many time before. She stepped back into his space and lifted his arms back to their positions, as she began to sway more slowly. His heart soared at Michaela's tender actions and he revelled in the sensation of having her in his arms. He knew then as their hands were clasped together that he cared for this woman. He never thought he would feel this way again, but it had snuck up on him, like a predator to its prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanna sat crossed legged in the back of the wagon as they made their way to the Indian camp. Michaela was enjoying the sight of the wilderness that surrounded them on either side as they travelled; excited to finally get the chance to see Cloud Dancing again and yet nervous about meeting the others in the tribe. Sully was still amazed at the woman beside him as he glanced down at his now bandaged hand. She had stitched it so perfectly, so painlessly yesterday, he was in still in awe, but not just because she was a doctor. Because she had managed to go on with life despite what it had thrown at her. She was stronger than she knew and he couldn't help but want to bring it out in her.

There was a time when Michaela thought that she was destined for misery, but now as she sat quietly next to Sully she felt something quite different. Was it hope? Hope for something new and different. When she had tended to Sully's hand, she knew she had never missed anything more. She had given up her dream... yet now she was as excited about it as she was before everything that had happened.

Hanna spoke up from behind them holding a strange looking item in her hand.

"Papa ,what this?" she asked curiously. Both Michaela and Sully turned to see what she held. He glanced at Michaela knowing what Hanna had in her hands was from Michaela's medical bag. He wasn't sure how she would react to Hanna having gone through her things, and he wasn't even sure how it had gotten in the wagon at all.

"How'd that get in here?" he asked trying to sense what Michaela's response would be.

"When ya told me to put the bag back in the wagon I did," she said innocently, reminding him of his instruction earlier on. Michaela not concerned in the least, only grinned at father and daughter as she called Hanna over to the front, reaching for the bag at the same time.

The remainder of the journey was spent with Michaela explaining to Hanna as much as she could about each item the young girl pulled from the bag. Hanna giggled at the funny names and shapes of things, and when Hanna pulled out the last item, a stethoscope, Michaela showed her how to listen to her father's heart. She placed the bell against Sully's chest, both suddenly aware of her proximity. His heart sped up as her delicate fingers rested against him and it skipped when her gaze met his. She dropped her eyes as a blush spread across her cheeks. She placed the ends of the stethoscope to Hanna so she could listen.

Her eyes went wide in wonder as she heard the steady yet rapid beating of his heart, and Michaela couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Sully ran his hand down over Hanna's head in a gesture of love as she continued to listen. A bump on the track caused the bell to move and when they suggested she could listen another time, Hanna groaned. Still she stayed close between Sully and Michaela for the remainder of the trip, content, watching as a pair of hawks flew high above them in circles. Sully looked over to Michaela, and their eyes met again. In that moment more was said between them than words could convey.

In an effort to break the silence that had fallen over them once again Michaela asked Sully, "How was town today?"

"Good. Loren and Dorothy said to say hello. They want us to go in for supper soon."

"That would be nice. I'm sure this little one would love it," she said as she tickled Hanna's sides. Hanna giggled as Michaela asked, "How long have the two of them been married?"

Turning the wagon round a sharp bend, Sully answered, "Goin' on four years now I'd say."

"They act like they've been together forever," she smiled.

"Yeah, well they both knew it was meant to be when Dorothy came back to town."

"They seem to be really happy...," she began but stopped and her eyes grew wide at the opening scene before her. They had arrived at the camp and never had she felt more nervous than now. She had butterflies in her stomach and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. Hanna had already scrambled across her father to jump down and the moment her feet touched the ground she ran off into the camp searching out her friends. Sully jumped down himself and watched Michaela as her eyes took in everything around her.

Eventually Michaela stood to climb down off the wagon and Sully reached up clasping her waist to lower her to the ground. She held his shoulders until she felt her feet touching the soil, her breathing now coming quickly at the sensation caused by his hands upon her. There was a sea of faces looking at her but the only one she noticed was Sully's. She was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Their hands dropped from each other when Cloud Dancing called them over, and Michaela instantly felt the void of warmth on her body where Sully once held. Without any time to think, she could feel his hand entwine with hers as they walked over and stood by a fire in the middle of the camp. She had tensed slightly at first but quickly relaxed actually enjoying the feeling of their hands holding one another. Michaela was introduced to Snow Bird and the two women went walking through the camp as the men stayed and talked.

"I see new life in you," Cloud Dancing said gesturing for Sully to take a seat at the fire. The younger man grinned at his brother and nodded. He was still reeling from having held Michaela's hand just now. It was a reflex action that he usually did when walking with Hanna, but he had realised only after he felt her soft skin in his, what he had done. When she hadn't pulled away his heart soared and he found it hard to focus on anything else.

"She's been great for Hanna," Sully said, sidestepping what he knew Cloud Dancing was getting at.

"And for you?" Cloud Dancing probed. Sully sighed knowing he wouldn't get away from this line of questioning. He started slowly,

"She's an amazing woman... I never thought I'd feel this way again and honestly... I don't know how I'm gonna let her go," he said softly, afraid of what was to come.

The men continued on as Snow Bird and Michaela walked slowly through the camp. Despite the cold temperatures the creek still trickled by slowly. Snow Bird gestured towards the path leading down to the water and the pair made their way down there.

"The creek's almost frozen," noted Michaela.

"Yet with the help of the rains, still it manages to flow freely." Snow bird paused, there was more to her words than face value and she saw Michaela pick up on her hidden meaning. She waited a moment longer to explain further. "Sometimes there are many obstacles in life and it seems that we may never get past them. But - when we have support, we are able to push through to find the freedom we seek."

Snow Bird stepped back up the bank to the camp, leaving Michaela alone with her thoughts for a moment. Michaela took her words to heart, knowing they contained something special for her. It was a situation she had begun to notice herself. _She, the creek and Sully, the rains - could it be as straightforward as that?_ It was something she would need to think on. Michaela turned to rejoin Snow Bird up the embankment, and together they walked back to the camp.

The sun struggled to shine through the grey clouds, but the day was still a blessing to the children. The cold and snow of the winter usually kept them indoors or sitting by the fire, but today was their chance to run and play. Michaela laughed as they danced around her and Snow Bird, Hanna joining in the fun. Michaela's eye caught a young girl sitting inside the entrance of a tepee, looking sadly upon the other children.

"She is too sick to join the others," Snow Bird said, answering her questioning gaze. Tapping on her chest she explained, "Her breathing is difficult."Michaela stopped and watched the girl for another moment.

"Could I...?" she gestured in the direction of the tepee. Snow Bird nodded and led the way, introducing the girl and her family to Michaela. Michaela sat next to the child and smiled brightly, her doctor's instincts already taking hold. She observed the laboured breathing of the young girl and heard the prominent wheeze escaping with each one. Michaela took Snow Bird aside and quietly asked, "Would it be alright if I examined her?"

Snow Bird didn't have time to respond before a voice behind them spoke up. "We would welcome your assistance... Dr. Mike," said Cloud Dancing. Michaela turned to see Sully standing beside Cloud Dancing at the entrance. She smiled wryly at her nickname that had somehow caught on faster than a prairie fire. Sully retrieved her medical bag from the wagon and she and Cloud Dancing examined the child. During the check up she realised that Sully had told Cloud Dancing about his bandaged hand, also the town's reaction to the news that she was a doctor.

The most surprising discovery was that Cloud Dancing already knew, saying that the spirits had already told him. They worked together on the young child, having discovered she suffered from a severe case of pneumonia. Michaela was able to prescribe a course of treatments that Cloud Dancing had not been aware of. In turn he told Michaela of the different remedies he himself had used.

They spent the remainder of the day speaking together about the practices of an Indian medicine man. Through the course of their conversation they visited many others; some of which Cloud Dancing had not been successful in treating, others in which he taught Michaela of how his medicine had worked. Sully couldn't contain the pride and happiness he felt at seeing these two working together.

When darkness fell over the camp, Michaela sat again at the bedside of the young girl, giving a treatment of chloroform to relax her breathing. After packing away her equipment, she stepped outside the tepee into the cool night air. Her breath fogged up in front of her as she hastened over to the campfire outside Cloud Dancing's tepee. She hurried to the fire and warmed her hands near the flames.

She could hear Hanna's giggles from within the tent along with animated sounds from Cloud Dancing as he told her one of his stories. But she didn't go in right away. Though her day had been one of the most exciting in a long while, it had also been one of the most taxing. She could feel the tension in her shoulders and neck, and the mental exertion was beginning to take its toll.

Snow Bird had invited the small family to stay the night after Michaela insisted on keeping a close eye on the girl. They would all share the same tepee seeing as another was not available. As the flames danced in front of her, Michaela was surprised that she could not hear the noise from the other tepees in the camp. Each dwelling though only made with animal skins were almost sound proof at this distance, and it brought a blush to Michaela's face when she agreed with herself that it was probably a good thing; knowing the possibility of embarrassment should they hear each others 'nightly activities'. Certainly not something she would wish to do.

She yawned and rubbed her arms to keep the chill away, but to no avail. She didn't want to go in yet, the stars were out in full force and she was enjoying the serenity of the flames. But to stay any longer would be unwise in these temperatures, even she knew that. Holding herself tightly she inhaled in a lasting breath but was startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Gettin' colder."

She turned to see Sully emerge from the darkness, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets. She smiled as he approached her, "Mhmm."

When he stopped right before her she couldn't speak. Their eyes lingered on each others', speaking from one soul to another. Michaela slowly turned back to the fire, relishing its warmth once more, when she felt his hands on her shoulders; holding her softly yet securely. Her head dropped slightly as he began to slowly knead her tired muscles.

"You don't have to..." she tried, but he continued his gentle touch, working his way down her back. How did he know just what she needed? It was almost an instinct to him. He read her every need, sometimes before she knew it herself.

He smiled broadly when he heard her sigh in response to his massage. The moment he looked into her eyes he saw the emotion running through. She was exhausted, but there was something else there too... excitement, pride, happiness? He couldn't tell exactly, but hoped she would feel comfortable and open up and share it with him. As if reading his mind she spoke quietly, all her feelings pouring forth. They settled themselves on a mat on the ground and Michaela spoke saying, "I don't know why Sully... but I feel like I can tell you anything. No matter what."

"You can," he answered, overwhelmed that she was feeling safe enough to confide in him. "I'll always be here." She smiled, acknowledging the truth in his words. He would always be here, she trusted in that. She believed that.

Unable to fight off the chill any longer they headed inside the tepee. In an instant all of Michaela's tension returned when she saw, laid out before her, their sleeping arrangements. How had this not occurred to her before? On one side of the fire were skins and blankets for Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird, on the other a similar scene for her and Sully. Hanna had been spoilt with her own mini 'tepee' to the back of the tent.

Not sensing her discomfort, the Indian couple welcomed her in, and they sat talking for a while. Slowly Michaela began to relax in the warmth of her surroundings, and before long she was ready for sleep. When the older couple lay down turning to the outside of the tent, Michaela glanced over at Sully. He already knew what she was thinking and whispered, "It's alright, I can lay over by the door".

Removing her jacket, she looked over at the bare area he motioned to. No padding, no skins. She just couldn't do that to him. "It's not necessary Sully," she answered. She was too tired to go on about it and tentatively grabbed his hand leading him to their bed. Her actions may have given her an air of confidence, but inside her heart was pounding at lightning speed. They lay down together Michaela stiffly facing the fire and Sully behind her. He pulled up a blanket and covered them both, leaving a gap between their two bodies.

It was the most awkward they had felt since their first day together, but at the same time oddly comfortable. Only a couple of minutes had passed when Sully heard her deep slow breathing signalling she was asleep. His eyes closed in contentment at that moment. What would the day bring them come morning?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When morning came Hanna was the first awake. She poked her head out of her own mini tent and spotted the two couples as they still lay soundly. It was an odd yet amusing sight for her as she saw her pa snuggled up with someone like that. She let out a quiet giggle and was preparing to pounce on him as she loved to do, when Snow Bird rose and scooped the little girl into her arms. Cloud Dancing exchanged a knowing smile with his wife as the three of them exited the tent, casting a last look at the two entwined bodies on the opposite side on the tepee.

When Sully woke a while later, his eyes fluttering open, the first thing he caught sight of was the roof of the tepee. His own body seemed weighed down at points, and he still hadn't registered the cause. It wasn't until he heard her sigh and move against him that he _did_ realise. Michaela had turned during the night and was now snugly curled up in his arms. He held her firmly against him, her head rested on his arm with her hand lying on his chest. His hands placed gently around her waist and shoulders. Her fingers began inching up and down on his skin as she slowly came back to consciousness. God, she was beautiful, and the feeling of her fingers...he swallowed hard at the sensation.

He didn't want their current position to make her feel uncomfortable, but there wasn't anyway he could move without her knowing. He waited nervously as she finally opened her eyes and looked into his. What he wasn't expecting was her shy smile and soft 'Good Morning' as she stayed completely locked in his arms, almost snuggling in further.

"Mornin'," he answered breathlessly, trying not to show just how much he was enjoying her presence like this. He didn't want to move, but eventually they slowly sat up and moved away from one another. Michaela straightened her hair and adjusted her dress as Sully stood and handed her her jacket.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he pulled on his own.

"Very well," she hummed contently, her eyes connecting with his. He watched a small blush creep across her cheeks, and yet she didn't look away.

They stepped out into the freshness of the morning, to be met with a clouded sky once again. Cloud Dancing welcomed them as Hanna delightedly jumped into her father's arms. He kissed her and stroked her hair as he said, "Mornin' my sweet girl. What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making a special breakfast, daddy," she said excitedly, but followed quickly afterwards with, "I wanted to give it to you and Dr. Mike when you were still sleepin' together," she said with a pout. The adults all glanced at each other, the little girl unaware of the colouring she had caused to both Sully and Michaela's faces. To their fortune, there was no time for awkwardness as they were distracted with a cheer rising up from across the camp.

"Today our newest married couple leaves to join the bride's family in the next camp," explained Snow Bird. "It is not normal to move in such a season, but she is with child and wishes to be near her family".

"They will need to move quickly as the spirits tell me the snow will come with a force...and soon," Cloud Dancing added wisely.

"I guess we oughta get movin' too," said Sully as Hanna begged to be put down. She skipped over to Michaela and jumped into her arms.

"Will you do some more fixin' today?" she asked Michaela.

"Well..." she glanced at Sully hopefully, "I would like to see a couple of people before we go." It took just that single animated expression from her to convince him to stay. How could he refuse?

"I guess we can stick around for an hour or so," he agreed, taking his place by the fire.

* * *

"I guess it don't take much for an hour to turn into a full day," Sully chuckled to Cloud Dancing as they walked through the camp. Cloud Dancing nodded and smirked knowingly.

"I believe the weather will change before you leave. It would be wise for you to stay the night," he said as he looked to the heavens. As if in answer the gusty winds swept up and the snow began to fall. The entire camp went into a frenzy as they began packing away everything they needed before the storm hit. The children were ushered indoors and Sully met up with Michaela, making sure she headed back to the tepee with Snow Bird quickly.

"You will share your tepee alone this evening," Cloud Dancing called over the wind to Sully as they packed away the remaining items from the now full on blizzard. He gestured over to an empty dwelling and the skins that had already been moved into it. Sully shook his friend's hand gratefully. "Thanks, I appreciate everythin' ya done for us," Sully answered.

Cloud Dancing sensed there was more to his words than just the provision of a sleeping place. When they returned to Cloud Dancing's tepee to get Hanna and Michaela, they were met with a tearful greeting.

"Papa please can I stay here again. I want to sleep in my special tepee... the big ones aren't as fun. Please?" cried Hanna. When Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing gave a nod of approval Sully collected his little girl in his arms.

"Sure, sweet girl - as long you listen to Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird. I think that'll be ok," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She squealed in delight and immediately ran to hug Michaela goodnight before scrambling into her bed. Sully heard the gentle words Michaela whispered to Hanna; that she would miss having her close and to make sure she kept her blankets on. His heart swelled when he noted her tender actions of tucking his little girl's hair behind her ear and playfully tweaking her nose. Yet the love didn't encompass him completely until Hanna leaned in and placed a kiss to Michaela's cheek.

Sully had barely registered anything else until he felt Michaela's hand on his arm to make their way to their tepee. They bustled across the camp, trying hard to keep the snow at bay, and having just made it as the storm grew more fierce.

"It's so cold outside. Will we be okay in here?" Michaela shivered as she dusted the snow from her jacket and hair, the moisture from the icy particles having already soaked into her blouse.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just gotta keep the fire stoked through the night," said Sully, already doing that exact thing.

When he stood to make sure the entrance flap was secure he felt a wetness on his skin and saw his jacket was soaked through. He immediately took it off making sure it was spread out on the floor in such a way it would dry. Continuing on, he removed his beads, placing them on the floor and also took off his wet shirt to lay near the fire. Now standing shirtless before Michaela he gestured to her clothes.

"You better get them off. It ain't good in this weather," he said awkwardly. He could already feel the cold leaving his own body since removing his wet clothes. His buckskins would need to go too, but for now he intended on seeing that Michaela was ok. She nodded; of course she knew the possibilities of catching a chill or worse from keeping her wet clothes on, she had seen it many times before and so with a little hesitation she reached for her buttons as Sully turned his back. Her fingers numble worked teir way down, until she shakily stripped of her wet blouse, goose bumps running all over her arms.

Thankfully her chemise was only slightly damp and she could keep it on through the night. Though she had undressed in the same room with Sully before, it was always behind a curtain and usually only to change into her nightdress and gown, which kept her completely covered. She took a blanket that Sully had held out behind him and wrapped herself in it. She skilfully manoeuvred herself under the blanket to remove her skirt and petticoat, until she sat in just her underclothes. She had to admit it did feel good to get out of the damp garments and feel the warmth of the fire on her skin.

"I'm ready," she said taking a seat on the skins on the floor, more than ready to sink into the softness of her bed. In the meantime Sully took a second blanket and wrapped it around his waist, somehow managing to remove his wet, clinging pants in this position. Once he had laid out their clothes to dry he sat on the other side of the fire. Michaela shivered again as her body tried to rid the cold from within, and when Sully noticed he immediately stood to fetch her another blanket.

"Here, take this," he offered, as he slowly draped the blanket around her shoulders; his touch gentle and warm. His hands lingered on her shoulders as he gazed at her from behind; her hair that curled from the moisture in the air framed her beautiful face and then cascaded down her back. She could feel his warmth coursing through her and it felt amazing. She reached up and clasped his hand with hers a silent geture of thanks. Her face met his as he moved to kneel down beside her and she turned her body towards him. In that moment they both knew.

The air was electric around them and their beating hearts could be heard even over the intensity of the storm. Michaela mouthed the words _thank you_, but no sound came out. His intense gaze had literally taken her breath away. His mind registered her words but he couldn't reply - his lips were otherwise engaged, as they prepared themselves for what was to come.

Their heads leaned in slowly, carefully; their eyes closed in anticipation, and as their lips met softly for the first time, his heart pounded wildly in his chest. It sent tingles racing through his skin, and he wanted more. He had never felt anything as soft as those lips and knew he would never be the same again. He brushed his lips once again across hers, deepening the kiss ever so gently, wanting the moment to last longer, much longer...maybe forever.

When Michaela first felt his lips on hers, her breath caught; it was like heaven. Her mouth moulded to the contours of his and the lightness of their touch sent a wave of butterflies through her body. As he pressed in again she responded the same, relishing the warm sensation that had flooded her entire being. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up, not ever. As swiftly and as wearisome as it always did, David's face came in a vision to her. But this time she no longer felt the guilt or shame she had on previous occasions, and in the moment when their kiss ended she knew she was free.

She took in a deep fortifying breath, and she felt the chill of the air where his lips had once been. There were no words spoken - just a silent understanding between them both of things to come; as if a promise had been made. Sully stood and stepped back across to the other side of the tepee, finding the comfort of his bed and pulling the blanket over his body. His mind was racing as fast as his heart was, but he didn't want to think.

As Michaela lay down, their eyes met once more across the flames, before closing for the final time that night. In the dimness of the room Michaela smiled sweetly as she gently ran her fingertips over her lips. It felt as though his lips were still there, still touching hers, and she welcomed it. This night would be the end of her feelings of betraying David, they had faded away. No more would she think that she didn't have the right to be happy. All she would think of now is love and its unwavering course – it would once again being a part of her life.

* * *

The quiet of the morning was a beautiful sound. Only the trill of the bird calls could be heard outside as they greeted the sunrise. No one had yet ventured from their warm abodes, rather remaining in their warm surrounds. It was the same for Sully and Michaela as they once again woke to the sight of one another. But this time when Michaela awoke to the blue eyes of her 'husband', she couldn't help but be drawn to him even more than she was yesterday, and she longed to feel the warmth of his embrace.

Her dreams had played heavily on her heart throughout the night. Dreams of her and Sully together, she couldn't help but wonder... What would it be like? Her neck and face became flushed as her thoughts lingered on Sully.

His dreams had also taken him away, along with a mountain of thoughts and feelings to deal with. His lips still held the memory of hers as he ran his hand over his face. A sweet sigh escaped him, content to be where he was. However this morning there was no time for any other thoughts, because suddenly the daylight streamed in through the open flap of the tepee, causing both Sully and Michaela to squint their eyes tightly against the ensuing light.

A giggle was heard as Hanna came bouncing in and flopped down on her fathers' belly. Sully let out an 'oof' as her knees dug into his stomach and she playfully tickled him. He lifted her up into the air and held her at arm's length from him as she squirmed and laughed.

Michaela sat up and chuckled at the child's antics and when Hanna begged Michaela to help her, Michaela moved over to tickle Sully, forgetting for the moment her state of undress. Sully let out a cry of laughter as his two favourite girls tickled him furiously. He placed Hanna on the floor beside him giving her a wink and a nod in Michaela's direction. Hanna instantly jumped to her feet and pounced on Michaela as Sully joined in tickling her as well.

Michaela squealed with laughter as Sully found a particularly sensitive spot on her ribs and Hanna clapped her hands and laughed in encouragement to her pa. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having this morning and wished it could be like this always. Imagine waking up to a pa and a ma every morning! It was her heart's desire and she hoped with everything in her, that it would be so.

From outside, two hushed voices retreated from the happiness within.

"Their time here has been good for them," said Snow Bird to her husband as they walked back through the snow. They had walked Hanna over this morning, making sure she reached her destination. The sweet sound of a family's laughter echoing through the tent had Cloud Dancing smiling.

"It has indeed." The spirits had shown him what was to come for them, but still he wondered if they were ready for it. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After breakfast the trio returned home. Michaela was more than satisfied with her patient's recoveries, and Cloud Dancing assured her that if anything were to change he would let her know. She was astounded at the welcome and trust she had received from the tribe and she found Cloud Dancing's knowledge and his teachings of his natural medicines he used immensely intriguing, and he was more than happy to share his ancestors' wisdom; promising he would teach her more of this medicine when she visited again. Michaela's mind had transformed into a sponge; soaking up as much of this new information as possible. It was as though it were starving for information after being left void for so long.

As the wagon bumped its way back to home, Michaela felt like she was floating... happy – yet it did feel strange. She grinned to herself as she thought back over the last couple of days. She had patients... and that in itself was a miracle. For so long she had been completely consumed by sadness, guilt and misery, and now she was emerging from the shadow that had been cast upon her. Just as the sun appeared from behind the clouds, her light was shining once more, and she wasn't the only one that noticed it.

Hanna couldn't seem to take her eyes from Michaela as the doctor spoke endlessly about anything that popped into her head. The young girl had never seen her this way – so alive. Her childlike gaze with her bright eyes sent unsure glances at her father, and she smiled reassured when he smiled and gave her a wink and nod.

Sully's heart was overflowing at seeing the change in his 'wife'. He couldn't help but think of the kiss they had shared last night, wondering whether he ought to say anything. Deciding that for now he wouldn't, he slapped the reins softly as they turned onto the road that led up to the homestead.

The three of them were laughing about the mornings' event as Sully pulled the horses to a halt in the yard. He turned to the sound of an approaching horse that seemed as though it was in a hurry. On its back it carried a tall rider, a cigar protruding from his mouth - it was Hank. Sully and Michaela looked puzzled at each other.

"Sully, Dr Mike," Hank greeted them a little breathlessly with a nod, before sending a wink in Hanna's direction, "Miss Hanna".

"Sorry to interrupt ya'll, but Loren's had a fall. Doesn't look too bad, but Dorothy sent me out to find ya anyways," he grinned, remembering the chaos that he had managed to escape from in town. Hanna's face fell at the news, already fretting that her grandpa needed her.

"Dr. Mike please help gwanpa," she pleaded as she clambered into Michaela's lap. Michaela cuddled the girl close to her chest as Sully urged the horses forward.

* * *

When they arrived in town, Hanna jumped to the ground and ran ahead of them, pushing through the crowd that was still lingering in the store, as Sully waited to help Michaela down. Hanna froze on the spot when she saw the pain etched across the face of her grandpa. His brow was furrowed and sweat clung to his brow. Loren looked up to see his granddaughter standing near him, her bottom lip trembling as she stared at him, a clear warning that tears were about to fall.

"Aww honey, don't cry," he managed, motioning for her to come closer. She shuffled her feet across the wooden floor accepting his offer to sit next to him. Sully led Michaela to Loren's side behind the counter, once again taking the opportunity to clasp her hand in his, as Dorothy looked up from her husbands' side.

"Oh thank God you're here," she breathed as she ushered Michaela closer to Loren. Noticing the stares from the group of people that still remained at the scene, Michaela nervously attended to Loren's injuries. She knew just how important this man was to the town, and if she messed up in any way... well it wouldn't be easily forgiven. But more so was how much he meant to Hanna and Sully. Their worried looks were enough to encourage her to do her best, and so she did.

* * *

"Whaddya think she's doing to him in there?" Horace asked with his eyes wide.

"Probably cuttin' on him," said Hank mockingly. "That's all docs do these days," he sniggered puffing again at his cigar. Grateful to be back in his comfort zone he lazily swaggered from one end of the saloon porch to the other.

"Hank, that aint all they do," Jake said surprisingly in defence of the lady doctor. After spending the last couple of years trying to tend to the ailments of the townspeople, he knew just how difficult it could be and he wasn't about to let any bad rumours circulate about the only doctor they had. No matter if it was a woman!

* * *

Later as Michaela exited the store with Sully, they were instantly approached by Hank, Jake and Horace who were lurking outside. They were eager to learn the outcome of the situation of their friend, and they stepped up to the porch.

"Well, doc?" Hank asked.

"He's fine. He had a dizzy spell which made him fall off the ladder," Sully said.

"He needed stitches in three different places, and he has a concussion. I'm going to keep an eye on him, but I think he'll recover well," Michaela added. Satisfied with the outcome, Hank and Jake wandered back over to the saloon, while Horace returned to the telegraph office.

Sully turned to Michaela, "I'll go get Hanna and we'll head home ok?"

Michaela simply nodded, inhaling a deep breath. Sully reached out touching her shoulder,

"You alright?" he asked, his intense blue eyes meeting her teary ones. All he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms in a comforting embrace.

"Oh it's nothing...I-"

"Nothin'?" Sully asked, urging her on with a gentle squeeze. Michaela sighed, knowing he genuinely cared. He wouldn't laugh at her even though she felt silly herself.

"I'm alright - it's just... I feel so... whole, right now," she said quietly. Sully smiled softly and took her hand in his, gently caressing his thumb over her skin as she steadily met his gaze with her own.

"And Sully... it's because of you...If you and Hanna hadn't come along, I don't know where I would be right now... Thank you so much," she whispered, her heartfelt words a reminder to Sully that with this woman, there was always more than meets the eye.

* * *

Now that her grandpa was alright, Hanna felt the huge burden lift off her tiny shoulders and instead felt the need to chatter the entire journey home. Sully couldn't help but chuckle at his daughters' incessant questions to Michaela. She wanted to know all about Michaela's childhood, school, her favourite book, anything really. Hanna was completely fascinated with Michaela; she was so smart, pretty, kind and fun. She sat once again into her seat in the back of the wagon and looked between Michaela and her pa. She smiled as they continued on with the conversation about Michaela's favourite memories.

From a distance no-one would know these three weren't a family. Hanna leaned her chin on her hands watching them closely. They seemed to sit a little closer than they usually did, and Sully placed his hand on the small of Michaela's back to steady her after they hit a bump in the road. After he made a joke about something, Michaela laughed and playfully swatted him on the arm, her hand lingering there a moment. Her body was turned to face his and Hanna had never seen her pa smile so wide. Her little mind wandered on its own accord, what she wouldn't give to have a _real _family.

* * *

In the days that followed, life at the Sully homestead was more than good. It was great. When Michaela had her first patient arrive at their home only a week later, she was shocked and thrilled at the same time. She hadn't believed it was possible that others would want her help, so when more and more people turned up on their doorstep, she was overjoyed. She knew how quickly word travelled in Colorado Springs, her nickname was evidence of that, and thankfully this time round it proved to be a good thing. The steady influx of patients began with the ladies of the town bringing their children to her for different things. Then they wanted to be seen themselves. Of course then their husbands were sent, though begrudgingly at times.

Michaela smiled when she remembered the day Mr. Slicker rode up and announced rather awkwardly that there was something that 'needed tending to' as he gestured toward his backside and the boil that had emerged there. She had smiled inwardly but tended to him in the most professional manner, but still thought it rather amusing.

Hanna had been like Michaela's shadow for the last few days as the doctor skilfully attended to her patients. The little girl wanted to help constantly, so much so that at times she got underfoot. Michaela was more than happy to have her helping out but she still wanted her to go out and have fun. Today Sully was home and was working on a carving on the front porch as Hanna and Brian played catch together. Inside Charlotte and Michaela were examining a new mother and the progress of her baby. Sully was more than happy to have Michaela use the homestead to see everyone, even if it meant that sometimes he would have to sit outside. Thankfully, today wasn't too cold and the truth was he missed being outdoors during the winter.

He thought about building a proper lean-to off the side of the homestead so Michaela would have her own space for everything, but it suddenly struck him that she wasn't going to be here much longer. It sent an ache from his heart to the pit of his stomach, and he looked into the blue of the sky in question as to why he had to feel this way. It would certainly be much easier if he didn't.

Pulled from his thoughts, Sully perked up when he heard the tone of the children's voices change. He didn't get the chance to hear what the conversation was about between Hanna and Brian, because at that moment Michaela walked outside to join him. As she was about to say something to him they heard Hanna growling at Brian, "Well I don't care what they say Brian Cooper! My ma's a doctor, and she knows better than dumb ol' James Fisher. And if he thinks that-"

"Hanna Sully!" reprimanded Sully and Michaela at the same time, finally catching on to the conversation. They had said it in that tone of voice that immediately stilled the little girl, knowing it was serious. Michaela's heart pounded loudly as Sully cast her a look. Yes, they had stopped Hanna from yelling at her friend, but they had both heard exactly what she said 'my ma', and it wasn't what they had ever expected.

Hanna looked around in shock to see that she was being approached by the owners of the scolding voices. She hung her head and scuffed her feet in the dirt. "I'm sorry, papa," she whispered as Sully crouched down to her, making her look directly at him.

Looking over to her friend he said, "Brian why don't cha head inside, see if ya ma needs a hand." Brian, happy that he wasn't the one in trouble, ran up the stairs and inside. Sully picked Hanna up and the three of them headed into the barn. Not sure where to begin, Sully played with the beads that hung around his neck. Completely sidestepping the reason of why Hanna was yelling, Sully went straight to the bigger issue.

"Sweet girl...I know that you love having Dr. Mike here. She's done a lot for ya...for both of us."He stopped and cleared his throat; Michaela listening to his every word. He tucked Hanna's hair behind her ear as he continued. "The thing is, Hanna... you remember when I first told ya that Dr Mike would stay with us?"

Hannah nodded her head tentatively. "'Cos she didn't have no family," she answered.

Sully smiled slightly, "Yeah, that's right. Well do ya also remember that she was only stayin' until the spring?" Hanna nodded once more, just now realising that Michaela wasn't going to be around forever. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes glistened with tears as she waited silently for him to go on.

His heart broke at seeing her like this, and he struggled to find the right words to explain. How could he ever make her understand that it wasn't her exactly... he sighed trying to fight the feeling of dread that was creeping up on him. He could already foresee the heart break and he hated that it was him that had caused it.

Watching the little girl and her father as they talked together, sitting on a pile of hay stirred Michaela inside. The first time she had seen them together they were nothing but strangers to her. But here, now... they weren't that any longer, they were family; an odd one to begin with, but still – family. She walked forward and quickly interrupted, knowing what Sully was about to tell Hanna.

"Hanna, sweetheart. What your pa is trying to say is... its ok if you want to call me your ma. I'd love nothing more..."

Hanna's face lit up immediately. "Really?" she squealed. Michaela grinned and nodded catching the surprised yet relieved look on Sully's face. As quickly as Hanna's smile had returned it faded again.

"But then you will go away. Just like my real ma did when I was a baby?" Sully pulled his daughter into his arms and closed his eyes.

"It won't be the same as that Hanna," he said, his voice full of emotion. Michaela touched Sully's shoulder, and kneeled down to look directly into Hanna's eyes.

"Well....when I go...You'll still be able to write to me. And maybe one day, you could come and visit too," Michaela added. When they saw the sparkle return to Hanna's eyes and her delighted shriek, they knew she would be okay. Sully released Hanna but not before he hugged her tightly chuckling when she said "Thanks, papa."

Hanna threw her little arms around Michaela's neck and kissed her on the cheek ."Thanks mama," she said before running off to tell her best friend her exciting news.

When they were alone and the intensity of the situation seemed to linger in the air, Michaela began "I hope I wasn't out of line".

Sully shook his head, "Truth is, I ain't seen her that happy in a long time. I just hope she really understands what it means when you leave."

It was a difficult statement for them both to hear as they wondered if they themselves would understand. In defiance of the urge to pull Michaela into his arms, Sully stepped out of the barn to keep an eye on his daughter. Michaela stared at the now empty doorway; did she really have to go?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Only two days later she and Sully were returning from town. They had dropped Hannah off with Loren and Dorothy for a few hours while they took a ride. Sully had wanted to show her the sight of the red rocks, and the day was perfect. They had each taken their own horse, Michaela insisting that she get in more riding practice just in case a situation arose that she would need to get to quickly.

The sun felt warm on their backs as they ambled along the track that led them to their destination, and Michaela couldn't help but smile happily. She beamed at her success in arriving without incident as she tied her horse to a branch. Sully laid a rug over a nearby boulder where they sat looking over the magnificent form of the rocks standing almost proudly in the distance. Michaela's reaction was just what he had hoped for, as she gasped in awe at the sight. They ate a small lunch together before collecting a few herbs Michaela recognised from her talks with Cloud Dancing.

On the trek back, their enjoyable afternoon took a turn for the worse. Michaela led the way over a narrow path sitting between two bushes, coming almost to the other side when her horse stopped and began fidgeting.

"Michaela?" Sully called from behind wondering why she had stopped. "Everythin' alright?"

He saw her nod her head and give a gentle nudge to the horse's side. The horse started stomping at the ground, slowly edging its way backward, causing Sully's horse to move in the same direction.

"Easy girl," said Michaela trying to settle her horse. Sully looked ahead trying to spot what was causing the horse to react like this. He couldn't see anything and figured the horse was just tired and being stubborn.

"Just hold tight to the reins, I'll grab onto them and lead her through," Sully called from behind as he walked his own horse next to her.

"Okay?" Sully asked as he grabbed the reins. Michaela nodded and cast him a nervous smile, grateful to have him close by.

"Thank you," she said as the horses began their walk forwards again.

Sully made it beyond the brush without incident but as Michaela approached the same spot her horse flinched and reared a little. Michaela held tightly to the flimsy reins, hoping the horse would settle as it had before. Sully turned his horse in time to see a snake slither out from the grass and it caused Michaela's horse to rear itself again, this time higher and somehow breaking the reins free from Sully's grip.

"Sully!" Michaela shrieked, trying to maintain her seat in the saddle as the horse kicked its back legs out. Sully could see the worry in Michaela's face escalate to fear as her horse continued its erratic behaviour. He jumped from his horse, ready to flick the snake away and latch onto the lost reins once more, but before he even made a single step the horse bolted in a panic.

"Michaela - Hold on!" he yelled as her horse disappeared into the woods. He mounted his horse in a single jump and urged it forward. He weaved in and out of trees, all the while hearing his name being called over and over by Michaela as he saw her struggle to keep her grasp. With Sully guiding his own horse through the trees, and the swiftness of the horses' hooves, he managed to gain on Michaela, calling out to her and letting her know he was near.

He was close enough now to see the tears streaming down her face as she held on for dear life, and he dug his heels in a bit more to level himself with her. As if in slow motion she looked over to him, their eyes meeting, and she saw the fear etched in his features as he struggled to reach over and grab the reins. Seeing his expression mirrored back to him he knew what he had to do. In an instant his expression changed to determination as his entire body lifted up from his horse and he landed squarely behind Michaela, immediately pulling up the reins and bringing the horse to a stop.

"Oh God - Michaela I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shoulda held tighter to the reins. I'm sorry," he breathed. Gasping for a breath Michaela shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault Sully. It wasn't. There wasn't anything you could have done..."

Nothing more was said as they sat silently together atop the horse; Sully's arms draped around her waist as she involuntarily shivered from the event. She could do nothing but allow her head to drop against his chest as her body released the tension it held. Sully swallowed hard as his mind ran with the different scenarios he could have faced if he hadn't been able to stop her horse. Unconsciously he held her tighter to him, knowing things could have turned out horribly.

Bringing them back to reality, Sully's horse snorted from beside them, having caught its breath and now nibbling at the available grass. Sully moved his arms back, and swung his leg over to land on the ground. He reached up for her and held her firmly as she floated to the ground, almost immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice quivering with shock. Sully stroked her hair gently before wrapping her in an embrace, trying hard to steady his pounding heart.

"It's ok. You're ok now," he replied desperately thanking God that she was safe. With a shaky breath she pulled back, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms, but feeling her legs giving out. As she crumpled he scooped her up in his arms and moved to sit on a nearby log, holding her gently in his lap. She leaned in, her face snuggled into the crook of his neck and hearing the steady beat of his heart. Her own breathing had returned to normal, though it spiked now and then as she felt his hand gliding up and down her back soothingly.

She didn't want to think about what any of this meant. She just wanted it to comfort her, and it did. After a few moments, when she had finally recovered she stood, wiping her hands down her skirt, and adjusting her dishevelled hair. She smiled at Sully as he stood near her, still playing the part of her protector. She chuckled at his nervous expression, "I'm fine Sully. I'm not going to break."

He smiled and nodded in reply moving to retrieve their awaiting horses. As he led them back to the log he held to the reins. "Ya ready?" he asked as he rechecked whether the saddles were secure.

"I ah...I don't think I can..." she said beginning to doubt her ability.

"Ya gotta get back on Michaela," he said gently. "I promise I'll be right beside you."

She saw the look in his eyes, and it stirred her. With a deep breath she took the reins from him and stepped to her horse. Now sitting atop she felt the nerves return until she felt Sully's hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here," he said, before gently clicking his tongue to get the two horses moving.

By the time they had reached town it was as if the runaway horse hadn't even happened. They had talked and laughed the entire way home, Michaela promising she wouldn't give up her riding lessons if Sully stopped looking so nervous about it. Grace nudged Robert E. in the side as she watched them ride into town, laughter emanating from them. Michaela looked over to their friends and smiled as they waved in their direction. It had been a wonderful day after all.

* * *

"C'mon mama, let me see," called Hanna, loving the fact that she was now allowed to address Michaela that way. Both Hanna and Sully were ready and waiting patiently as Michaela finished dressing for the Christmas Dance. Sully chuckled at his daughter's exuberance for the event and for the dress she was now wearing, made especially.

Normally Hanna would shirk when he asked her to wear one of the dresses she had, but today she was like a different girl. He had become teary when he first saw her all dressed up, hair done elaborately by Michaela. He couldn't explain it, but he had quickly recovered when Hanna came running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. She looked so beautiful.

Finally Michaela emerged from behind the curtain ready for her first official town function. Since regaining her sense of self she was looking forward to being able to go, though felt a little nervous. She froze when she heard the gasps that escaped both Hanna and Sully. Quickly she ran her hands over the ample fabric, checking for damage. Not being able to find any, she repeated the action through her hair, making sure it was all in place.

"What is it?" she timidly asked. They still hadn't said anything, but had shared a secret father daughter look between them.

"That's the fanciest dress I ever saw," said Hanna in amazement as she slowly approached, rubbing the silken gown between her fingers. "Ain't it, Pa?...Pa?"

"Huh, ah yeah...it's...it's real nice," Sully stammered unable to take his eyes away from Michaela.

Michaela's face paled at their response; she had fought with herself whether to wear one of her Boston dresses or not. She knew that many of the women in town wore simpler clothing, and she didn't want to make waves. Now she knew she had made the wrong choice.

"It's too much, isn't it?" she cried as her hands flopped down by her side. When they didn't reply she rushed back into the small room and fought to close the curtain behind her. Sully jolted from his daze and ushered Hanna out of the room to retrieve a make believe object from the barn. This was something he needed to do without the audience of his daughter. He quickly stepped over to the curtain which Michaela had managed to close by now and swallowed hard. He could hear her quiet sniffles and groans as she struggled to remove the offending dress.

"Michaela?" he whispered, he heard her quieten a little, but there was no answer. "Michaela?" he repeated a little louder. Still nothing. "Michaela please," he tried a final time. He heard the rustle of her gown as she made her way to the curtain and pulled it back just enough to peek her head out. A tear still lingered on her cheek, and he brushed it away softly before reaching for her hand and guiding her into the room with him. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair that cascaded down her back in intricate curls, but he knew she needed his reassurance right now.

She thought it was funny how little it took from him to rouse her spirits. When she heard him say her name, with his deep voice, full of compassion just like the day they first met, she had to see him. His warm fingers on her cheek, as they wiped away the last of her frustrations, were like heaven. And she struggled to not lean into him as he did it. It didn't help that he looked completely handsome in his suit, and the look in his eye melted her.

"Michaela," he repeated as their eyes locked. "Ya look amazin'," he said then swallowed again before adding, "Ya take my breath away."

She blushed profusely at his words and dipped her head. It was only for a moment though before she felt his fingers graze her chin and gently return her face to look at his. He leaned in and placed the softest of kisses to her lips, "I mean it. I'm...proud to have ya on my arm this evenin'."

She nodded, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He released her hands and headed to the door, just as Hanna skipped back in, none the wiser of what had transpired, or that she hadn't found what her father had sent her out for.

They grabbed their coats and headed out to the awaiting wagon. Sully lifted Hanna into the back and jumped up to the buckboard himself. He offered his hand to Michaela who took it and swiftly took her position beside him. He caught her watching him as he grabbed the reins and smiled widely when she offered, "Sully...thank you."

He knew it was for more than just the help into the wagon, and it warmed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The cold December night didn't deter any of the townspeople from attending their annual Christmas dance. Mr Brown offered his barn for the evening, everyone agreeing that in the area he had the best one for the dance, and it would keep everyone warm for the night. As Sully, Michaela and Hanna rode in they saw the beautiful decorations spread about the barn inside and out. They could hear music billowing out the doors and the laughter that went along with the merriment inside.

Hanna was practically at the doors before the wagon even came to a halt. Her normal group of friends stopped still and looked her up and down when they noticed her wearing a dress. A couple of taunts from the boys were thrown her way, but to Michaela's pleasure Hanna simply ignored them and the children soon lost interest, preferring instead to run off and play.

Sully straightened his tie and helped lift Michaela down; his hands lingering at her waist as he caught her perfume wafting by him. He was lost in a world of his own until Michaela giggled "Sully? The party?"

"Oh...ah yeah, right," he felt his face go hot with embarrassment, something that never happened to him yet it felt right with her. He offered Michaela his arm and they walked to the entrance. Michaela admired how handsome Sully looked once more but was suddenly almost knocked over as the group of children came barrelling past, but luckily for her, Sully's strong hands kept her steady.

"Sorry ma," Hanna called as she chased after them. Michaela and Sully just laughed but realised then that the room had gone silent all around them; whispers and looks being cast in their direction of the new doctor who Hanna had just called her ma.

Sully's eyes met Loren's and Dorothy's and the pair came across the room to meet them. The entire party held their breath in anticipation of Loren's reaction, expecting the worst. After all it was his daughter that was suddenly being replaced by Michaela, and everyone knew just how hard he had taken her death. When Loren reached out and shook Sully's hand and placed a peck on Michaela's cheek, the room once again burst forth with idle chatter, knowing that if Loren accepted it, they would too.

Dorothy gave Michaela a hug and led her over to the group of women, leaving Sully alone with his ex father-in-law.

"Merry Christmas Sully," said Loren as they gazed about the room. Sully didn't answer, he was too overwhelmed by the radiance that poured forth from Michaela as she laughed along with the women. He also noted the gawking stares from the other men in the barn, and how all of their eyes greedily took in her appearance. His heart swelled when her eyes met his and she lightly waved over at him. Satisfied that she was ok he turned back to Loren, "Sorry, did you say something Loren," he asked.

Loren chuckled his response, "Nothin' important Sully".

Just then the music broke out again and couples took their places on the dance floor. Feeling a shove from behind, Sully turned to see what force was guiding him in Michaela's direction. Loren's hand on his back was his answer.

"No sense in lettin' anyone else dance with her first. And I reckon if you don't ask her now, you'll probably lose the nerve later on," he laughed as he urged him onward. When Sully stepped in front of Michaela the sea of women around her that were gabbing about her magnificent dress, parted and allowed him access. Knowing looks were cast back and forth between them all as Sully held out his hand out to Michaela, and together they stepped out onto the floor.

"Why _do_ they fight it?" said Grace as she sidled up against Dorothy in the back. Dorothy simply smiled, enjoying watching the two dance together.

For Michaela the night had gone far too quickly. She couldn't remember having so much fun. The women of the town had been so accepting of her, and she had chatted with many of them all night long. Michaela had unconsciously situated herself throughout the party, so that Sully was in easy view. They shared regular glances at each other and Sully couldn't contain the joy that burst from within, just at the sight of her.

Michaela had been approached by many of the army soldiers requesting a dance, and though she enjoyed the dancing itself, it simply didn't compare to when she danced with Sully. She had the pleasure of another dance with him, as the last one of the evening, and they were lifted into their own private world. But for now she carried a sleeping Hanna into the homestead as Sully put the horse into the barn.

She put Hanna into her nightgown and tucked her down into her bed, making sure the blankets were secure to keep the chill out. Michaela stepped into the main room her mind wandering back to the party and the music. She hummed Beautiful Dreamer as she started the fire in the hearth, instantly warming the room. She lay her shawl over the floor and sat in front of the fire, holding her hands to the flickering life before her. She heard Sully quietly shut the side door, and whisper something to Hanna before he appeared from behind the curtain that separated the rooms.

He had moved Hanna in there a couple of days after Michaela came to stay with them, fearing Michaela would need more privacy. And of course it had helped that Hanna saw it as an adventure at having her own 'room'. One day he would need to give her just that. She wouldn't stay this young forever.

He smiled at the scene before him, Michaela in her finery sat on the floor of his simple homestead, relishing in the feel of the fire. He walked over to where she sat, "Here," he offered rolling out his bedroll, so she wouldn't have to use her shawl and chance ruining it. He pulled her from the floor and placed her comfortably on the blankets, as he took a seat beside her. He loosened his tie draping it over the arm of the chair nearby, then pulled his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it at the very top.

"You cold?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together and held them in front of the flames. Michaela with her eyes closed, shook her head, "Not anymore," she said. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her delicate features as he watched the light dance across her face. Her hair still billowing out behind her, though now released from its clips. Her dress clung strikingly to her body and Sully knew he had never seen anyone more beautiful, especially with the smile that swept across her lips.

"Are you?" she asked, realising he was shivering.

"A little," he replied, rubbing his hands up and down his legs.

"Sit closer," she offered, patting the spot next to her on the bed roll. Sully shuffled himself across to the spot and immediately felt the warmth hit him. "Better?" she asked. He nodded. They sat silently for a while, just listening to the crackle of the fire and their own breathing. Michaela waited until Sully closed his eyes before taking the opportunity to look at him. His wavy hair, his strong arms and chest bulging through his shirt and the hint of skin she could see at his stomach, where a button had loosened itself.

As her gaze wandered back up her breath caught when he opened his eyes and stared directly into hers. Unable to stop the tingling that rushed through her she had to say something, anything.

"I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you for taking me," she whispered.

"It was my pleasure".

"Everyone was so wonderful," she mused.

"They're good people," he agreed, shifting slightly to avoid his legs cramping. His hand slid over the top of hers accidently but he didn't move it away – neither did she. He slowly stroked his fingers over her hand, still amazed at how soft her skin was. She closed her eyes, sighing and humming at the same time, enjoying the sensation and feeling the warmth. His body turned to hers as her head lolled to the side, their faces meeting one another.

A force they both welcomed drew them closer and closer until their lips met, gently but with passion. He moved his lips slowly over hers and she gave the same in return, amazed at how wonderful his lips felt on hers. Acting completely on impulse her hand came up to touch his face, while his hand curled around her waist. He pressed his mouth sensually to hers, pulling her further into his intoxicating spell and she couldn't help but respond in kind, a hungry passion enveloping her.

His tongue skimmed across her bottom lip for a moment before being met with the sweet urgency of hers. Their hands began their gentle explorations of one other as their bodies reacted to the intense feelings of emotion surging through them. They were enclosed in their own bubble; there was nothing but each other. They continued their enthusiastic dance as their hearts beat out a unified cadence.

Her fingers were warm against his cheek as they ran upwards and into his hair, holding him near. In response to her actions, his hands slid higher until they encircled her shoulders, pulling her firmly in to him. It was their final rapturous engagement before they both pulled back slowly, the air hitting their swollen yet satisfied lips. She couldn't contain the nervous laugh that ensued and it sent a rush of air across Sully's cheek; he inhaled her scent once again, letting it fill his senses. After a magical moment of silence Michaela began.

"Sully I..." she knew what she wanted to tell him. What she wanted to admit, even if just to herself. She could see the love in his eyes and it matched her hearts emotions, but something held her back from saying those words. "...I should change," Michaela whispered failing to express exactly what she wanted to. Sully, still breathless from their encounter nodded and stood, slowly helping her stand. He watched as she made her way behind the curtain before he sat back down, his knees failing him as his mind replayed the kiss. He removed his shirt placing it with his tie on the chair and laid with his hands behind his head. He reached for a blanket to cover himself with as he did every night, and waited for Michaela to make her way to her own bed.

When she finally emerged and slipped under her covers, Sully was near to sleep. He allowed himself a final look in her direction before drifting off, never noticing the gaze that lingered on him as he faded out. Michaela watched for a long while as his chest rose and fell in the firelight. His tanned skin glowing as he once again threw off his blanket in his sleep. She had seen him do this very same thing many a night, and it stirred her somewhere inside. This was her husband; she was free to look upon him, but still it somehow felt...wrong? She fell asleep that night dreaming of dancing and music, Sully's strong arms surrounding her and hers clinging to him. It was the most peaceful she had felt in a long time.

* * *

A month had passed and the winter had truly settled itself on the town. Michaela had seen more and more patients when the weather allowed it, and she had never been happier. She and Sully hadn't shared another kiss since the night in front of the fireplace but there had been times when a look was enough to ignite those familiar feelings. They had made regular visits to the Indian camp, and more often so Michaela could learn more about Cheyenne medicine. The tribe had given her her Indian name 'Medicine Woman' and she beamed every time she heard it. It was a testament to Michaela as to how far she had come. Her future was a mystery to her now, as before she saw nothing.

As the stars shone over the camp, Michaela set aside her book and tucked Hanna in under her blanket. She stepped outside the tepee to see Sully sitting by the fire with her favourite couple.

"She's asleep," Michaela said quietly.

"She was exhausted," Snow Bird said remembering the full day they had had.

"She didn't even get passed the second paragraph," Michaela chuckled.

"Guess we should get some sleep too. Gotta head back first thing tomorrow, looks like more snow comin'," said Sully as he drank the last of his coffee. Michaela yawned and nodded her agreement.

After Cloud Dancing and his wife bid them goodnight, Michaela and Sully turned back to their tepee. Once they were changed for bed, Michaela let her hair down out of its bun and began brushing it slowly. Sully stood back and watched her ministrations. He was simply mesmerized by her actions and found himself moving closer to her. He reached out stilling her hand and removed the brush from within. She glanced back at him, her stomach fluttering with butterflies at his nearness. He gently began pulling the brush through her long glorious hair, and every so often he would replace the brush with his fingers.

He could smell the sweet scent of the soaps she used filling the air around them. He smiled when he remembered the first day Hanna had sat on his lap smelling the same way. She had taken to Michaela better than he had hoped. His little girl was becoming exactly that; a girl. And he was thankful for everything Michaela had taught her. When he had finished he placed the brush into her lap and settled himself on the skins.

Just as they had once before, tonight they were to share their bed. A family had taken sick and needed any extra blankets available. Feeling guilty for having too many, Michaela had immediately offered them hers. Now as they lay apart on their bed, they remained facing each other. It was warm and relaxed in the tepee and within their hearts. They lay there talking long into the night about whatever took their fancy. Even now they were still learning, still listening. They shared their past, their dreams, wherever the conversation took them. But there was an ache in both their hearts when they realised that the futures would not be together, that in just over a month's time Michaela would be heading back to Boston.

When her eyes began to droop closed they said their goodnights. They had never been so close to each other, not merely in the physical sense but in their hearts. Though they knew each other so well there was always something they held back from the other. They considered themselves friends, best friends even, but to tell one other that there was something more...it was too...complicated, too hard to face.

As she drifted off to sleep, Sully watched her features relax before his eyes. He couldn't resist leaning across and placing a kiss to her brow as she slept. His heart saying the words his lips could not. Sighing he pulled the blanket high over her shoulder and his own, settling down for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was nothing that could have prepared any of them for this day. The small family sat somberly inside the mercantile, waiting for the arrival of Michaela's transport back to Boston. In the last two weeks, the homestead had been stressful to say the least. Michaela was busy once again with patients coming and going, as well as having to pack all her things away in anticipation of her leaving. Hanna had cried herself to sleep every night since learning that Michaela would actually be gone soon. And there was nothing Sully or Michaela could say to make it better.

The town had shown up to say goodbye to their doctor and friend, and Michaela found it hard to keep her emotions under control. She wanted to stay, of course she did. But she had made an agreement with Sully and she wasn't going to force him to change his mind. She had held out hope on several occasions that Sully was about to ask her to stay, but he never did. Instead he would come up with some excuse as to why he had to go out somewhere.

In Sully's heart he wanted her to stay, and it had been that way for a very long time. But he couldn't ask her to. What could he offer her that she couldn't have ten times more of in Boston? She had her career, her family; he had made her a promise and he couldn't take it back just because he _wanted_ to. It just wasn't meant to be and it nearly killed him. He had to fight everything inside of him not to ask her to stay.

Her wagon had been sold and her belongings were limited to only a couple of trunks now. She had given Hanna her book collection, wanting to leave something of herself behind for the little girl. Grace had packed her food to eat while she travelled, while Dorothy and Loren had given her a few of her favourite soaps and tea for the journey. In fact she had been given something by almost everyone in town and she held them all dear to her heart.

* * *

When her belongings were finally loaded into the awaiting wagon she started saying her goodbyes. She lingered the longest with Hanna, unable to remove the little girl and her strong grasp around her midsection. Sully eventually stepped in lifting Hanna into his arms and holding her tightly. The farewell between Sully and Michaela was distant and almost cold, except for the tell tale despair written in their eyes and the dragging ache in their hearts. Michaela lifted herself into the back of the wagon watching as her 'family' moved back to theirs.

Unable to watch her roll away, Sully carried Hanna back to their wagon which sat beside the mercantile. He placed Hanna on the seat in front, a silent acknowledgement that this was once again her place. Loren and Dorothy made their way across as well, hoping to be of some sort support to the pair.

They knew, in fact everybody knew, just how much Michaela and Sully meant to each other. A few people had even said something to Sully, but his word meant something, and he intended on keeping it.

"We're sure gonna miss her," said Loren as he pulled Hanna to him and cradled her in his arms.

"Sure are," agreed Dorothy wistfully as she clung to Loren's arm. Sully tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat, but his mouth was dry and all he really wanted to do was go home and hide away. He just couldn't think about it anymore, it was tearing him up inside. He looked to Hanna, ready to place her back onto the wagon and leave when he saw a smile cross her face. He frowned in confusion when Dorothy and Loren's face did the same thing.

Hanna squealed something but at that moment all he heard was the wagon train pulling out of town. The rumble was almost deafening and soul crushing at the same time. His heart was breaking, almost failing him at this very moment, and he denied himself a final look; not able to watch her leave his life forever. He had to cling to the rail of the wagon, otherwise he knew his legs would give way on him. His heart was screaming at him to go after her, but his mind was in control right now.

Hanna was squirming in Loren's arms and as Sully reached out for her, Dorothy stopped him in his tracks. She answered his sorrowful and questioning look with a grin and motioned with her head behind him. He slowly turned around almost not believing what he saw. On the porch of the boarding house stood Michaela; her trunks and other luggage sat piled up beside her. She lifted her hand briefly in a half wave and smiled tentatively as Sully took his sweet time coming to terms with what he was seeing.

She was still here? She stayed...but she was going back to Boston... what was she doing?

"Look, Sully, if you don't snap out of it, and get your keister over there quick smart, she might change her mind!" grumbled Loren playfully.

His feet took steps on their own accord as he neared the boarding house. The bustle of the little town went on around him unnoticed as he got closer to her. He watched as she stepped down into the street, lifting her dress slightly from the dusty road.

She saw him coming, slowly, and it was as if time was standing still. She feared that if she blinked it would all disappear before her, that he would disappear, and she would still be on that wagon. But he kept coming and she saw a smile spread across his face as he did. She couldn't contain herself any longer, couldn't just stand still. Her feet broke into a run towards him and she couldn't seem to get there fast enough. As she neared him, his arms opened wide and when she was in reach she leapt into them; he cradled her tightly against him.

"You stayed," he said in disbelief, clasping his hands at the sides of her face.

"I don't plan on going anywhere...ever," she answered breathlessly.

"I'm never gonna let you go," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her passionately. Michaela held him close as they kissed, unwillingly to let him go. When they pulled back, they were both smiling widely.

"I love you," said Sully quickly, unable to hold it in any longer. It was music to her ears and she was overjoyed to hear it.

"I love you too," she said, confirming it with another kiss.

"Papa!" Hanna came running full force up to her father. He scooped her up in his arms and she threw her arms around Michaela.

"Mama, please don't go away," she cried. Michaela's tears flowed along with her little girl's and she promised her she would be there forever. It felt so good to be here, in the arms of Sully, surrounded by her family. She was home and she knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

Sully led his two girls over to the store to meet with everyone that had gathered there to welcome Michaela back. They had all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Michaela alight from the wagon, casting looks back to Sully to see his reaction. The women were swooning over how romantic it was, and the men scoffed at the ridiculousness of it all, though secretly enjoyed seeing the two together again.

"Oh Michaela, it was the sweetest thing I ever saw," said Dorothy as she hugged her friend again. Michaela couldn't help but smile, knowing that everyone felt the same way. Hanna had made her way through the crowd to sit with her grandpa; it seemed everyone had turned up to wish the couple every happiness possible; though Hanna couldn't help but wish there was some candy involved in this party. As if reading her thoughts Loren pulled a gumdrop from his pocket and handed it to her. She grinned as she stuffed the piece into her mouth, loving the sugary treat and that her ma had stayed.

* * *

As the sun began its decent over the town, Sully and Michaela sat comfortably in the wagon on their ride home. They had spent the remainder of the afternoon in celebration at the cafe with their closest friends, and as they were preparing to head home noticed that Hanna had curled up asleep on a blanket under the table.

Dorothy insisted that Hanna stay with them for the night, and that they could come and collect her first thing in the morning. Sully hesitated knowing she would want to be with Michaela, but he didn't have the heart to wake her now, she was just as emotionally exhausted as they were. Eventually they agreed and Sully carried her across to her room that Loren and Dorothy kept for her when she stayed. Michaela waited until he had covered her with a blanket and kissed her brow, before she stepped forward stroking her cheek and placing a kiss there. She looked like an angel.

A chilly breeze left over from the winter swept across the landscape as the wagon pulled into the homestead and it caused a shiver to run through Michaela's body. Sully reached across and pulled her flush up against him, keeping his arm draped across her shoulder as he rubbed her arm.

"Better?" he asked as his leaned his face against the top of her head. He felt her arms snake around his waist as she snuggled in further and he couldn't control the smile that exploded on his lips. The last bit of light hung in the sky as the couple entered their home, Michaela heading to the fireplace to start the fire as Sully teetered across the room with her hand luggage.

Sully took over stoking the fire as Michaela wandered into the kitchen "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be great," said Sully "I'll just move your trunks into the barn for now".

When the fire was blazing and the coffee ready, Michaela came and sat beside Sully in front of the fire. She could see Sully was lost in thought as his fingers played with the beads around his neck.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, unsure as to whether she should have disturbed him. He turned and grinned at her as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"More than alright, now that your here," he answered. Michaela could feel the heat in her cheeks and closed her eyes relishing the feel of their touch.

As the night wore on the two sat comfortably together on Sully's bedroll, talking through everything they had failed to say in the months gone by. There was nothing left unsaid, nothing left behind in the depths of their hearts. Michaela could feel the weight lift off her heart as she opened it fully to Sully. Their words affirming their love for each other over and over as the hours passed.

Sully couldn't believe how good it was to hear Michaela's confession of love for him, and it stirred him deeply inside. He lifted himself to sit on his knees before her, clasping her hands in his. And there in the privacy of their home he vowed himself to her once again. The words that he had said in the church all those months ago clearly coming back to him - this time full of love, devotion and passion.

Michaela was moved by his gesture and in the same likeness raised herself up on her knees, repeating the promises back to him. This time she knew it was with her whole heart and she knew she would never live a life without love again. They moved in closer and kissed passionately, their arms entangling around each other. In their breathless actions they sealed their love together and their spirits became one.

Outside the wind picked up and the gusting air blew embers from the fire up the chimney and into the night sky. Both exhausted now, Sully had taken their cups to the kitchen as Michaela changed into her nightgown ready for bed. He was in a daze that he didn't want to wake from. The woman he loved was here, with him, and she loved him too. He didn't think he could be any happier.

He walked past the large bed by the door looking at it as he leaned down straightening out his bedroll. He wasn't going to push things tonight; he had no expectations from Michaela, and he was more than happy to take things slowly. As was the routine he removed his shirt and lay back pulling the blanket up over him. He looked over when Michaela stepped out and smiled at her as she stopped by the bed. They whispered their goodnights to each other and he closed his eyes peacefully.

He knew he was dreaming when he saw Michaela's form in the dim firelight getting closer to him. It had to be a dream when she took his hand and helped him to his feet, leading him to the bed. Was he dreaming when they touched under the covers and as he felt her soft lips on his? He knew it wasn't a dream when he heard her soft voice whisper his name as he pulled her body flush against his, exchanging their warmth. None of it had been a dream, he couldn't have thought up anything that felt this good, even if he tried.

"Sully..." she whispered again as his lips caressed the soft skin of her neck.

"I love you..." he whispered back.

This time it was a dream come true as they initiated the most intimate acts of a husband and wife. Michaela ran her hands over the muscular planes of his back as he softly kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone. She paused her caresses as she felt his warm lips move down further and press lightly against her chest through the material of her nightgown. The bare skin of his back felt like a fire under her finger tips and she held firmly, pulling him even closer, feeling the warmth spread through her entire body.

Their lips met passionately once more as his hand wandered down to her leg, slowly bunching up the end of her nightgown. He moaned in response to the feeling of her soft skin under his hands and trailed them higher and higher. As if they had done it a million times before, Michaela lifted herself as Sully removed her garment from her, completely exposing her to him.

He eagerly took in her sensuous form as his hands danced at her waist, eliciting goose bumps to every area he grazed. Her lips moved back to his and their tongues met as she felt her already aroused flesh respond to his touches. She ran her hands down his virile frame, taking the time to admire his taut rippling abdomen as he worked to remove his pants, finally sending them to the floor.

In that moment, for their eyes only they ceased their activity to gaze upon one another, completely unhindered by clothing or blankets. Michaela's breath caught as her eyes lingered on his body as Sully revealed himself to her fully. The passion was evident in both their eyes as they pulled in close to one another, finally feeling the sensation of skin against skin.

Michaela had never felt so alive in her life, feeling his body as it draped over top of hers. They moulded perfectly into one another, and it was nothing short of bliss as they came together explosively for the first time. The feeling of his sweet warmth as their bodies became one caused a cry of pleasure to escape Michaela lips, as his insistent rhythm continued.

They moved together in perfect harmony, Michaela arching herself into his thrusting body as their peaks were reached together. Still clinging to her, Sully shifted to the side allowing his weight to transfer to the bed. They emerged from their loving dance in gasps of ecstasy, finally finding together what they had so longed for, becoming completely one.

Unwilling to forego their contact just yet Sully placed a series of kisses to Michaela's shoulder and neck; all the while running his hand across the smooth skin of her stomach. Michaela looked deep into her husbands' eyes and smiled, placing another kiss to his lips "I love you Sully," she whispered. He grinned as he claimed her lips once more, whispering his reply, "I love you too Michaela".

The loving words between them becoming an unbreakable bond and they drifted off still holding one another close, closer than they had ever been. They lay entwined together, the sweetness of their embrace filling them from deep within.

The signal of the dawn came as the rooster crowed it's welcome to the rising sun. Inside the homestead Sully stirred, gliding his hand up and down Michaela's back as she lay pressed up against him. He opened his eyes slowly, wishing the morning hadn't come so quickly. He was certain they had only been asleep for a few minutes, and indeed when he looked at the clock on the mantle, he was right. Their love making had continued long throughout the night, neither of them wanting it to end, and in each moment delighting in the passion they shared.

"Is it morning already?" Michaela whispered as she lifted herself to look into Sully's face. He leaned up kissing her lips and trailing his fingers across her cheek. She looked so beautiful, her hair in disarray, her eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"Yeah...I think it's -" His words were stopped mid sentence as Michaela pressed her lips to his firmly, running her hands over his chest as though exploring every inch of him. She couldn't explain the feeling that blazed through her in that moment. The way he caressed her cheek reminded her of the numerous times he had done just that during their night of passion, and she wanted – no, needed more of him. By the time they finally roused themselves from their bed the sun had risen higher, bringing its warmth to the day.

"Breakfast?" Sully asked as Michaela re entered the homestead after collecting the eggs.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful," she replied, placing the eggs down on the counter. Just the sound of her sweet voice stirred Sully, and he whisked her into his arms and kissed her soundly, Michaela falling under his spell. Much of the morning was spent this way. As Michaela flipped the pancakes in the frying pan, Sully embraced her from behind, placing lingering kisses to her neck. It was all she could do to resist his advances, but a grumble from her stomach managed to persuade her... at least for the moment!

Likewise as Sully attempted to dish the prepared food onto plates, Michaela leaned her face against his back slipping her hands up inside the front of his shirt. She let them run over his broad chest and stomach, relishing the feel of his chiselled muscles as they responded to her touch. Sully had to close his eyes in order to contain his impulse to simply take her in his arms and make love to her. But he knew that they would never get into town if he gave in now...but only for now, after all they still had to collect Hannah.

In an effort to satisfy his yearning for her, he turned quickly pulling her near and crashing his lips against hers. She returned the fervent kiss with a matched desire. This was actually their undoing, and they stumbled together back to the bed as clothes were once again strewn about the room, breakfast completely forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After arriving into town and picking up a very excited and bright eyed Hanna, Sully and Michaela held her hands as they all walked over to visit with Charlotte. Hanna skipped merrily between them, holding tightly to their hands and casting a huge grin to the world around her. She didn't think she could possibly feel any happier than she did right now, surrounded by her pa and ma. Her incessant bubbly chatter was a welcome sound to her father and Michaela couldn't help but chuckle.

They had discovered from Loren that Charlotte intended on moving the boarding house into the smaller building across the street. Of course they weren't about to trust simple gossip, so they stepped up onto the porch, knocked and waited for Charlotte to answer.

After speaking with Charlotte and her confirming the news, they were surprised to learn that she was intending on making the move within the next week. Both Matthew and Colleen were excited, because with the building being smaller it meant their mother wouldn't be working as hard. And feeling a little selfish they hoped that she would have more time to spend with them; not realising this was her main reason behind making the change, that and the cost of running the one she had was becoming too much to handle. She didn't want to live in debt and when the time came she wanted to be able to leave something behind for her children.

"It sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while," Michaela said as she and Hanna helped Charlotte mix a batch of biscuit ingredients together. Charlotte nodded as she turned toward the back door opening, watching as Sully, Matthew and Brian came in with arms full of chopped wood.

"Just put 'em down there, boys," Charlotte said directing them to the small box beside the stove. Turning back to Michaela she said, "It just feels like the right time to do it, so I aint gonna put it off no more."

"Well, we'll certainly be around to help," Michaela said as she dusted off her hands.

"And you know I appreciate that."

* * *

When they left the boarding house, they stopped first by Grace's to pick up the essentials for a picnic and then headed out of town. Sully grasped Michaela's hand as they strolled through the trees and down to the creek, Hanna exploring close by. Every step they took, a look or a smile was shared between them, and they delighted in spending this time together, just their family. Such a sense of peace had settled over them, Michaela felt like she could simply close her eyes and she would be floating.

After settling down onto the blanket Hanna dug into the yummy food Grace had prepared for them. She giggled as she watched her father place a small bite of bread into Michaela's mouth, the two unaware they had retreated into their own little bubble for a moment. The sound of Hanna brought them quickly back to reality and Michaela blushed at being caught in such a way. After finishing their meal Michaela quickly stood and lifted Hanna, walking over to the creek and looking in.

Sully joined them and a contest of skipping stones began, Hanna cheering in delight when hers made it the furthest. Sully scooped her up and lifted her onto his shoulders and they walked over to look at a nest sitting in the branches of a nearby tree. Hanna carefully peeked into the little home, her eyes wide when she spotted three baby birds awaiting the return of their mother. She squirmed her way to the ground, insisting she was going to find some worms for the birds, while Michaela and Sully stood back watching and smiling.

A breeze flowed through the trees, lifting the scent of the wildflowers into the air as Sully reached over and touched Michaela's arm. Michaela smiled and inhaled deeply. She was a struggling within herself, the desire to just be near him. To touch him... his skin - that looked as warm as honey and she knew now tasted just as sweet. As their eyes met, she could see the very same thing happening within him. Hanna had already scampered away to climb the branches of a small tree, so Michaela gave in to her longing and settled herself into Sully's awaiting arms, making their way back to the picnic blanket.

An all encompassing kiss soon followed, but they both restrained, knowing it couldn't go any further, however the longing looks communicated things to come. A delighted shriek from afar rang out and Sully jumped to his feet, pulling Michaela with him. They ran over to Hanna who had crawled into the end of a fallen tree.

"Hanna?" Sully called, tapping her feet, urging her to come out.

"Papa you gotta see this," she sang.

"Come on out, sweet girl," Sully gently admonished. He watched her crawl out backwards and dust off her hands on her shirt. Sully couldn't help but chuckle at Michaela's incredulous expression to the grubby marks Hanna had already smeared across her clothing. Michaela's mouth curled into a smile at the sight, and she laughed along with him.

"Hanna honey, what have I told you about doin' things like that?" Sully asked as he tilted her face up to his. Her lips pouted as she directed a pleading gaze at her father, "To not to," she replied simply. Sully tried hard to stifle a laugh and chose instead to pull her into an embrace.

"It's dangerous sweetheart, you never know what's hidin' inside," he said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Papa, I won't do it again...it's just..."

"What is it, sweetheart?" asked Michaela. Hanna smiled widely as she leaned in close to Michaela and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh I see..." Michaela said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to ask your pa then won't we". Hanna clapped her hands excitedly and eagerly awaited the response from her father as Michaela explained what all the fuss was about.

* * *

Sitting in the wagon on their way back to the homestead, Michaela couldn't help but laugh out loud as she recalled the events from their picnic. Sully looked over at her, knowing exactly what she found so amusing. He glanced into the back where their daughter, exhausted from the long day, lay sound asleep; a small wolf pup snuggled up in her embrace. He chuckled too, remembering just what he had to go through to get the pup out from that log.

"_I can almost touch it, just gotta reach a little further..." Sully called from inside. _

"_You can do it, papa!" exclaimed Hanna, as she jiggled up and down on the spot, anxious to hold the tiny pup in her arms. She felt like she was going to explode from anticipation! _

"_Be careful, Sully," Michaela said yet again. She was a little concerned at how far in he had had to squeeze, but somehow knew he would be alright. A quiet whimper was heard and then Sully yelled out, "Got it!"_

"_Yay!" squealed Hanna, as she rushed over to hug Michaela. Right at this moment though Michaela's attention was diverted. She felt her heart quicken as she noted the smooth roundness of Sully's backside as it protruded from the entry of the log. She had to consciously swallow as the muscles surrounding his fine form clenched as he began to crawl out. She bit her bottom lip and smiled in appreciation at the virile sight she had been privy to._

_A thump and loud groan from inside the log pulled her from her daydream though. "Are you alright?" she called._

"_Owwwww....yeah, I'm fine," he groaned in reply. The girls waited patiently for him to appear as he made his way out."Ahhh, actually Michaela... I think I'm stuck," he said sheepishly. "My shirt's caught... I can't seem to -" _

_As Michaela kneeled next to him and tried to see inside, she heard a loud rip and then, "Ah, never mind. I'm coming out," he said grumbling. When he finally emerged, Michaela covered her hand over her mouth to try and hide her grin. He certainly looked a sight with his tussled hair, torn and dirty shirt and wry expression._

_He handed the pup to Hanna who immediately snuggled it close to her. Sully did the same with Michaela, whispering in her ear, "The things you do for love". The timbre of his voice and the warmth of his embrace told her he wasn't just referring to his recent task._

* * *

It had taken some convincing on Hanna's part, but eventually Sully and Michaela agreed that the pup could sleep with her, as long as he was at the end of her bed. Overjoyed at the prospect of her new found friend being able to sleep in the same bed, she readily agreed. For some reason the pup whom Hanna suggested be called Wolf, thought that being on a soft comfy bed meant play time. And despite the late hour, it took some time before both child and wolf were sleeping.

The fire between Michaela and Sully that had been brewing all day, still hung over them as they went about settling Hanna for the night. Even as they lay down in the quiet of the homestead, there was the still the thought that perhaps Hanna wasn't quite asleep yet.

"I've been thinkin'...what would you think about me building us another homestead," Sully whispered as they lay in each other's arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a big one...kitchen and livi'g room downstairs, water pump inside, bedrooms upstairs... one just for Hanna, one for us, and two others for...whoever comes along," he replied, capturing her lips with his in an intoxicating kiss.

"Sounds wonderful," she replied, knowing full well what he was implying and immediately responding to his lips' sensual invitation. With that they were lost to each other as his hands wandered over her inviting body. Michaela moaned in pleasure at the sensations coursing through her at Sully's touch, and she held tight to the hard contours of his muscular shoulders. His tongue caressed hers as he lifted himself over top of her, stroking her sides and grinding his already hot swollen flesh against her. Michaela sucked in a deep shuddering breath when she felt his hot masculinity against her clothed body.

A short sudden cry from behind the nearby curtain startled the impassioned couple, and they both stilled, straining to hear if Hanna had awoken. By the time their breathing had returned to normal, the little girl hadn't made another sound. Sully let out a nervous laugh at what could have been.

"That's it," Sully said quietly as he pulled Michaela closer to him, trying hard to stem the passion flooding through him. "Tomorrow I'm buildin' on another room...with a door." Michaela laughed at his decision, but wholeheartedly agreed with him. She claimed his lips with hers and soon they returned to the place where their hearts and spirits became one.

* * *

Breakfast had only just been cleared when Sully began measuring for the extension to their home. As Michaela placed the last dish away, he had already begun the construction outside. She shook her head, laughing at his enthusiasm. The room was certainly needed, that was evident after last night's 'scare'. And it would be nice to have more privacy when they had visitors to the homestead, and not have their bed in plain sight.

She followed her thoughts as they dreamt of the image of the new homestead Sully had described to her last night. It sounded perfect and she could tell Sully was excited about it, but she felt like there was something he wasn't saying. She dismissed the thought realising time was running away, and she hurried to finish her morning chores before heading out. She and Hanna would be riding into town today for the first day back at school, and so after saying goodbye to him, they set off leaving Sully to his work.

Michaela stayed in town to visit Charlotte, helping her pack a few items away ready to move, before heading across the street to help her clean the new building. During the morning they had been interrupted by several townsfolk hoping that Michaela would tend to them for their complaints. After one such visit by Mrs Cornelle who had cut her finger rather badly, Michaela said to Charlotte.

"I've been thinking about finding somewhere to set up a practice. Sully offered to build onto the homestead, but I really think I need somewhere bigger."

"Sounds like a fine idea," Charlotte replied. "Though not much available, unless you want to take this place off my hands," she joked stacking a crate by the door and turning back for another.

But the wheels of Michaela's mind were already beginning to turn. Lying in her trunk was the money she and David had brought with them when they first arrived; she had never used a single penny. She knew it would be enough to buy this place and some more medical equipment; but could she really do it? Her very own clinic; she didn't think she would ever see the day, but it was a definite possibility now. She couldn't contain the excitement at the thought, but first she would have to talk to Sully.

"Michaela?"

"Hmm?"

"You were a hundred mile away," laughed Charlotte. "I asked if you were excited about the town picnic?"

"Yes, I think it'll be very exciting," she answered distractedly. Though thinking on it more, she was certainly looking forward to it. The games, the dancing... it was bound to be a great day, and she knew Hanna was extremely excited about it. She blushed thinking about how nice it would be to be in Sully's arms once again. Charlotte caught the flush on her friends face but said nothing. She remembered what it was like to be a newlywed, and she was so happy for both her friends.

* * *

By the time Michaela and Hanna returned home that day, Sully along with help from Matthew, Robert E. and even Jake, had managed to almost complete the extra room. She smiled when he came to help them down from the wagon, giving Hanna a squeeze before she ran off to play with Wolf. When Michaela finally stood before him he looked around making sure the others weren't in sight before pressing a hungry kiss to her lips.

"I missed you today," he whispered into her ear, before nuzzling into her neck. Michaela closed her eyes, becoming lost in his rapturous attentions. "I missed you too," she breathed tilting her head back in silent invitation, but heard someone clearing their throat. Matthew stood awkwardly behind them looking at the ground and holding onto a tool belt.

"Ah Sully, I ah, just needed your help with something," he managed.

"Be right there Matthew," Sully grinned. Matthew walked away leaving Sully to quickly kiss Michaela once more, before disappearing around the side of the cabin. Michaela joined Hanna inside to help her with her primer for school, and then went on to preparing supper. With all the banging and hammering that was going on around them, Hanna managed to stay focused through it all, and she quickly finished her words so she could once again play with Wolf.

When silence finally reigned, Michaela felt so relieved. Her head was pounding from all the noise, and she was looking forward to an early night. After washing up, Sully came in briefly kissing Michaela and then going to sit with Hanna and Wolf on the floor, trying to teach the young animal to obey.

"Charlotte said something interesting today about the old boarding house," Michaela said from the kitchen. Sully looked up from his game with his daughter to his wife, who he noticed now looked a little weary. "I told her I was thinking about setting up a clinic somewhere, and she jokingly suggested her place, but I've been thinking it might be a good idea".

"Got plenty of space," Sully said. "But it's not really somethin' we can afford," he added disappointedly.

"Well actually...there's the money from...from what David and I brought with us," Michaela said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Sully would react to this news, though was hopeful he wouldn't be upset. They hadn't really ever discussed money, but knowing what she did about Sully, she knew he was a proud man, who would do anything to provide for his family. Well almost anything.

Unfortunately Sully's reaction was just what Michaela had hoped it wouldn't be. He stood up from the floor, angrily saying something akin to her very thoughts, hugged Hanna quickly and stormed out of the room, saying he was going out for a walk. The two left in the homestead just sat quietly, stunned at Sully's outburst. Hanna walked over to Michaela who had sat herself on a chair, holding her now pounding head in her hands.

"Mama?" she whispered. "Why is Papa mad? Did I do somethin'?"

Though feeling weak and tired, Michaela's head shot up. "Oh no, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. Papa loves you very much, he's just... upset about something and needs to... think some things through," she said encouragingly. "Here, why don't we sit down and have some supper?"

"I'm not hungry, Mama. Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course you can. Come on, I'll tuck you in. Would you like a story?"

Hannah nodded and they made their way to Hanna' s bed, pulling off her clothes and putting on her nightgown. Wolf was already bounding to his place on her bed before the story began, and by the time it ended they were both sound asleep. Michaela was grateful for the quiet, and she stepped outside into the night air. She couldn't help but look around for Sully, but he was nowhere in sight, and so she sat on the steps, feeling alone. She gazed up at the stars, begging the tears that had formed in her eyes not to fall, but tonight they would not listen. She rested her head in her hands and began to sob quietly.

Where was he? Was he alright? Was it wrong of her to suggest such a thing? What would she do with the money otherwise? All of these questions swirled around her head, before the throbbing ache became too much and she retreated to the comfort of her bed. She doubted that sleep would come to her tonight, and she knew even if it did, it would be filled with fitful dreams. And so she just lay there, listening to the gentle sound of Hanna's breathing, knowing that at least she was sleeping peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Hanna stretched her little legs out from her bed and padded quietly around the curtain. She expected to see her ma and pa sleeping soundly in their bed, something she had quickly taken a liking to, especially when she was allowed to climb in between them for a cuddle. But this morning was different, her pa wasn't there. Maybe he was already doing chores.

Michaela opened her eyes slowly and saw Hanna standing at the bedside. Hoping that her eyes weren't red and puffy from her crying through the night, she scooted back lifting the covers so her little girl could climb in. They snuggled in together and Michaela soothingly tucked Hanna's curls behind her ear. She planted a soft kiss to the tip of her nose and smiled indulgently as Hanna contently closed her eyes.

"Mama, is papa already up?" Hanna asked, her bright blue eyes shining just as her fathers did. Michaela closed her own eyes, trying not to think about the last time she had seen Sully and the angry look on his face. She had been thinking about it all night, wondering if she had done the right thing. She had wanted to tell him how excited she was – the prospect of setting up her own clinic... it was a dream come true. But if it meant that Sully was going to be upset about it, she would just have to find another way. She would just leave the money where it was.

"Ah... I'm sure he is, sweetheart. He's been extra busy, what with the new room and helping Robert E. out." She didn't want to upset Hanna by saying her father hadn't even come home last night. Sighing she sat up and yawned; she was certainly feeling her lack of sleep right now.

"Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Want me to do the chores this mornin' so you can lay in bed a bit longer?"

Michaela grinned at her daughter; she was such a beautiful little girl. How she came to be so lucky to be called her ma she would never know.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you. That's a very sweet offer... but I think, if we do them together we can be done faster, and that might leave us some time to play a game before we head into school. What do you say?"

A bouncing gleeful Hanna jumped from bed and ran to her room, grabbing her clothes and hurriedly getting dressed for the day. Michaela not feeling quite as energetic as her, slowly stretched her way out of bed and began her daily routine. Later after she had dropped Hanna at school, Michaela stepped into the barn and set about brushing down the horses.

Her mind hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sully, and where he was. When she returned from town, she rushed into the house, hoping he was inside. She felt crushed realising he hadn't been home yet. Had she hurt him that deeply that he didn't even want to come back? Or was he hurt, lying somewhere alone? She distracted herself from that line of thinking, knowing that if Sully were hurt, she would know.

She let her hands run methodically over the course hair as she spoke softly to the long face of the horse.

"Well Bear, I guess it's just you and me for a while?" she said sighing letting her mind wander on its own accord. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him...he was so angry...but I don't know what to do now... I hurt him, and that's the last thing I wanted to do..."

"I know," came a voice from behind her. She stopped her hand in mid stroke, instantly recognising his voice. Her heart caught in her throat and she didn't dare turn around. She longed to see him, but she realised he could still quite possibly be angry, and she couldn't bear to see that look on his face right now.

Instead she returned to brushing down Bear. She could hear him step into the barn, pulling the door closed behind him. The whistle of the wind that had been blowing in stopped and nothing could be heard but the determined efforts of brush through hair.

Sully swallowed hard, he was waiting for her to face him but when she didn't, he suspected it wasn't out of spite but more likely from hurt. He couldn't believe he had stayed away for so long. Somehow the night had turned into day and he hadn't noticed until only minutes ago. He had raced home only to find the homestead empty. He shifted closer to her, tentatively placing his hands over her shoulders, effectively stilling her again.

"Michaela...I'm sorry about what happened. I've never...I had to go, I had to think. I didn't mean to stay away... I was..."

"You were what?" she asked quietly, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I've been thinking all night about what you said. I'm not sure why I reacted that way...I want you to have your own clinic...but I want to be able to... help you with it. At least I should be able to do that," he tried to explain.

At this she turned to face him, "Sully, this money...it's just that...just money. Does it really matter that it came from my life with David?"

"It's not that Michaela," he said looking up trying to find the words. "When I promised to take care of you, I meant it. For everything...and for me to know that I can't do it, _I_ can't give you the clinic but David can..."

"Sully, you give me much more than that. You are my family, you're my best friend...my lover. I don't think of this money as David providing for me...I don't want you to either. I never felt for David the way I do for you... You are everything to me Sully – you and Hanna, and if you don't want to use this money, then we won't. We'll find another way, I know we will."

"I love you," he breathed, ashamed that he had let this issue become bigger than it should have. "And I'm sorry for walkin' out last night."

Michaela slid her arms around his waist leaning comfortably on his chest, a silent acceptance of his apology, as he nuzzled her hair from above. "Michaela," he whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I think that we should use the money to buy the boarding house." It was a simple statement, and as the seconds ticked by, Sully waited for her reaction. Too entranced by being back in the arms of the man she loved, she barely heard the words. When they did finally sink in, she jerked back staring into the twinkling blue eyes above her.

"Really?" she gasped, unable to hide her excitement. "Are you certain?"

"Yup," he grinned, proud to have been able to put the joy back on her face.

"Oh Sully!" she cried as she threw herself back into his arms, tilting her head back to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled and held her tighter. They swayed back and forth for a time, relishing the feeling of once again being completely in tune with the other. Longing to feel her sweet lips on his again, he lifted her face to his, drawing her in and touching them softly with his own. Standing on her tiptoes Michaela allowed her lips to return the caress and instantly felt that familiar fire.

Continuing their kiss, Sully pulled her against him and let his hands wander lower cupping her bottom gently. Michaela moaned in response letting him know she welcomed the sensation. She was almost lost when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, connecting with hers, and leading her into the throws of passion.

He could feel his shirt loosen as the ends were quickly tugged away from the confines of his pants, feeling her hands invading and running fervently over his body. His heart skipped as her hands touched his heated skin, and he let out a moan of desire before reclaiming her mouth with his own. Knowing where things we headed, Sully grabbed her hand and led her to the small ladder leading to the hayloft above. Sully lifted her to the first step, following closely behind as they made their way to the top.

Moving quickly he spread a blanket over the soft hay and pulled her down with him, continuing their impassioned tryst. Clothes were removed and left to fall where they may, only the sensation of hot flesh against one another was enough to sate them both. As she lay breathing heavily awaiting his touch - her chest rapidly rising and falling and brazenly exposed, Sully looked on with delicious intent. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she locked her gaze to his.

Coming down to her he kissed his way from her lips down to her stomach, as she cradled his head in her hands. His breath felt cool against her heated skin and she shivered in delight. He pulled back, easily turning them so she lay over him, his hands still creating a flow of yearning within her. She leaned down, trailing her mouth down his neck, tasting his skin, and causing another heated moan to escape him. Her hair spilled over onto the rippling muscles of his taught belly as her lips caressed him there, her hands massaging the hard smoothness of his muscled thighs.

"Oh Michaela..." he murmured hoarsely as her touch became more and more hungry. He moved over her, once more teasing her burning body as it trembled beneath him in anticipation. He joined her body to his in an abandonment of pleasure, and he took them both to a new height. When the pinnacle was reached he groaned long and low, even as her wants became a reality.

Afterwards in his embrace, she drew lazy circle over his chest, still revelling in their intimacy.

"That was a nice way to make up," Michaela giggled. Chuckling at her words, Sully leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't here to wake up with you like this," he said caressing her shoulder with his lips.

"I don't think we would have been able to do anything, Miss Hanna was up early this morning."

Sully sat up quickly and reached for his pants, shuffling them onto his legs. Michaela couldn't help but frown at this, feeling a little stilted by his sudden action.

"Sully?"

He looked over at her, and the frown splayed across her face; realising she wasn't thinking the same thing he was.

He leaned in to kiss her chuckling, "Sorry, gotta get to work on that bedroom of ours."

Immediately the confusion disappeared and she laughed at his exuberance to finish their room. She was actually looking forward to having their privacy too, and so she allowed him on his way.

* * *

By the end of the week three very important things had happened. Sully had finished off their bedroom and much to their delight, they had taken full advantage of it many times. Sully had also enclosed the side room for Hanna so she had her own space as well. It had certainly made a difference to the small cabin. Their room sitting off the side had a small fireplace built in, and two windows. The bed was moved in along with all of their belongings, and many times over the course of the week, Michaela had mused just how far she had come in such a short while. A wife, a mother, a doctor, a friend; she was simply amazed and could only think of one thing that could make it even better.

After one day she found a trunk containing Hanna's baby clothes and all that day all she could think about was her and Sully having a baby together. She wondered what it would look like, if it would be a boy or girl. What names would they use, if Hanna would adjust? And even though it still lingered in the back of her mind, she didn't want to dwell completely on it.

The next important event was Charlotte had moved into her new building and Sully and Michaela had purchased the old boarding house from her. The entire town had come out to congratulate them, and were only too pleased to have a permanent doctors' clinic in town. Michaela had sent off an order for some new equipment, and Sully had done a few repairs to the rooms, as well as making an examination table for her. It wouldn't be long before she would be ready to open.

Michaela had set aside a personal room in the clinic to be used in case she needed to stay overnight and monitor a patient, after having it happen the first day she had moved in. It was fortunate they had it because there was many a time when both her and Sully couldn't keep their hands off each other, and it gave them a place to be together.

The last thing that had happened during the week was certainly a big surprise. After picking up Hanna from school Sully told both her and Michaela that he had a surprise for them. Michaela raised her eyebrows playfully at Hanna and she giggled; she was just as intrigued as Michaela, though secretly hoped there was some candy involved.

As the wagon rounded the last bend, Sully pointed ahead of him to a construction site. Michaela's eyes grew wide at the sight of the building frame standing before them. Coming to a stop she couldn't take her eyes from it until Sully reached for her hand, helping her down. She looked at him expectantly and he nodded in response. "It's ours," he grinned.

Her mouth gaped open as she once again took in the expanse of the land and its structure. Hanna sat confused in the back of the wagon, looking over at the frames, stones and other odd looking objects strewn about.

"What's ours papa?" she asked as he lifted her down to the ground.

"This is our new home, sweet girl," he said taking her hand in his and leading her to the front. Having only the basic shell, it was hard for a five year old to imagine just what her father meant. Sully kneeled next to her and pointed to a spot where the second floor would be.

"That right there...that'll be your room," he said proudly "You'll get to look out your window, down onto your ma's garden, or watch as the sun come up." He watched her face light up, as her imagination took hold.

"My very own room!" she squealed excitedly, dancing around and throwing her arms around her fathers' neck. She ran around the yard, Wolf chasing at her heels. Michaela came to stand with him, and he tugged her close to him as they gazed at what would be.

"I reckon another six months and it'll be finished."

"How did you get this much done already?" she asked amazed. Sully let a pause reign between them momentarily.

"I started it the day we were married," he said quietly, a silent admission lingering between them.

"Oh Sully, it's beautiful...I can't wait to move here; for it to become our home." As Hanna had just done, she threw her arms around his neck. Sully held her close, welcoming the tender embrace. Their reactions were just what he was hoping for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you saying that you had hoped all along that I would stay?" Michaela asked as they ambled through the field. Trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the site of their partially established homestead, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Sully laughed inwardly at her question, relieved that she had finally asked him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had been dying to know ever since they started their walk through the new property.

"Not exactly," Sully said looking directly into her eyes. He drew in a lasting breath, holding her gaze as their pace slowed even more. He could hear Hanna not far off giggling as she tumbled in the long grass with Wolf.

"Then what?" she asked, stopping under a large oak as Sully moved in ever closer, pinning her back against the tall trunk. She swallowed hard when she saw the look in his eyes, and watched as his hands leaned against the tree either side of her, framing her body to his.

"Cloud Dancing had a vision...told me I should start building the homestead," he shrugged. "I didn't ask why. He never tells me even if I do," he laughed. "So I started clearing the land. That's when I heard about you...all alone."

He looked away for a moment, taking a glance to make sure Hanna was still in sight. When he was sure she was ok he turned back. Michaela had lifted her hands to settle on his chest, their faces oh so close to one another.

"It wasn't long after, I knew... I never wanted you to go...but I couldn't ask you to stay. I made a promise to you...and it wasn't like I had anything else to offer you. Back in Boston... you..."

Michaela quietened him with a kiss. She ran her hands up over his neck and let her fingers caress his hair as the kiss deepened. When they pulled back she smiled softly at his expression; she thought she recognised a trace of sorrow in his features and she couldn't let him go on.

"Sully, you're more than enough for me. I knew for sometime... but I couldn't let myself believe that I was allowed to be this happy... when I sat in the back of that wagon ready to leave, it's like I had a...vision...of you, me... Hanna – all of us together. I wanted to stay so badly, and then I looked down at my hand and saw this," she lifted the hand that securely held her wedding band; Sully lifted it to his lips in response. "And I just couldn't make myself go. You were...are, my husband; you had been all along...always so loving and kind. And I could feel your love...actually feel it...here," she said placing their joined hands over her heart. Her final words were whispered, "So I stayed."

Hearing Hanna's delighted giggles from the other side of the field, Sully was thankful for their moment alone. He moved into Michaela, pressing his body against hers as he captured her lips passionately. Her words had moved him deeply, and he couldn't help but feel even more connected with her at this moment. Returning his kiss with fierce emotion, Michaela held him close, unable to escape the feeling that their two spirits had become one.

"I love you so much, Michaela," Sully breathed.

"I love you too," she answered. Their bodies became entangled and Sully eased them slowly to the ground, longing to feel her next to him, from head to toe, still caressing her lips in tender kisses.

They rolled gently to the leafy floor, the long grass concealing them as they pushed their loves boundaries even further. Slowly the fire within them began to ease and they simply lay together, soaking in the essence of one another as the clouds above floated slowly by. From behind them the heard the sweet voice of their daughter.

"Come on Wolf, you can find 'em boy. That's it...find!"

Sully lifted his head to peer over the top of the grass, chuckling as he watched a confused pup sniff around the field, until suddenly it looked like he had found something and bounded right in their direction.

"Michaela look at this," Sully whispered as he motioned toward Hanna and Wolf across from them. Michaela carefully lifted herself, making sure her movements were quiet as she peeked at what was happening. "That's the way we walked," she said surprised. They both chuckled at the sight of Hanna trying to keep pace with the playful animal, and they lay back down in the grass, not wanting to give away their location.

Unable to quash the feelings he got so often when he was around her, Sully turned to Michaela and kissed her again, their noses touching as they pulled back only an inch. She allowed her hands to wander over his broad shoulders and back, her fingers having done this many times before, appreciating every curve and hollow. It sent tingles from the tips to her core and she sighed in pleasure.

They waited quietly, listening to the excited squeals of Hanna as she raced behind Wolf, the pup stopping every so often so she could catch him, until the pair finally reached their destination. Not expecting Wolf to have achieved his mission Hanna shrieked when Sully jumped up from the grass and pulled Hanna down with them, tickling her madly as she laughed and squirmed.

"Papa!" she gasped. "Stop...papa stop, that tickles!" she laughed. Sully and Michaela couldn't help but join in, and Wolf who was feeling a bit left out decided to join in by licking each of them in turn. Michaela deciding she needed to rescue her daughter from her father sent a trail of light tickles to his ribs, causing him to instantly stop still.

"Uh uh," he grinned, wagging a finger from side to side. Michaela lifted an eyebrow in response and grinned as she once again looked to Hanna for support before they both began their assault on an already breathless Sully. He jumped and grabbed Hanna spinning her high in the air, around and around as she yelled with glee. Michaela tried to escape her turn by running back toward the homestead, lifting her skirts to escape the long grass.

"Oh no, you don't," Sully called as he quickly placed Hanna on the ground and chased after her. She squealed when she felt Sully's arms scoop underneath her, holding her squarely against his chest, and spinning around with her. She let out a delighted shriek which cascaded into laughter, until they both stood breathlessly together; Hanna hanging onto her father's hand.

The three of them walked slowly back to the wagon, the sight of their new home in the foreground; a feeling of complete happiness surrounding them all.

* * *

The next day Michaela set about preparing food to take to the town picnic for the coming Saturday. She stood in the kitchen preparing the ingredients she needed as Sully and Hanna played outside. She grinned every now and then when she heard Hanna squeal in delight, it was such a wonderful sound to hear. Pulling a basket of apples to the bench she began peeling them, sighing when she realised this was going to take some time. She didn't hear the front door open, but she felt Sully's breath in her ear as he whispered to her, "Hey beautiful."

Michaela giggled as a rush of adrenalin coursed through her at the deep timbre of his voice, and the feeling of his body crushed against hers.

"Hi," she whispered back, her hands struggling to continue their movements. She swallowed as she felt his caresses around her shoulders, down her arms and to her hips; his hands holding her to him. Fighting off the feelings she was having she focused once again on the fruit in her hands.

"Ya know Hanna's gonna be busy for a while, playing fetch with Wolf..." he said saucily, his hands wandering further around her front. She giggled as his hands tickled her slightly.

Steeling herself against his advances she said, "I'm sorry I can't, I have to cut up these apples for the pies. You can't make apple pies without apples."

Moving back to kiss her neck lightly he murmured, "And you can't make babies without - "

"Babies! Ma, are you havin' a baby?" Hanna shrieked from the doorway, unbeknownst to her parents that she was even there. Sully shifted back a step and held the back of his neck with one hand as he looked at his little girl and then back at Michaela.

On hearing the sweet voice of her daughter, Michaela spun around and hastily adjusted herself, feeling somewhat 'caught out'. Sully couldn't help but notice the similar shine in the eyes of his two girls; at that moment he could have sworn Michaela was actually Hanna's mother.

"Ah, no sweetheart...I...we were...that is..." Michaela stumbled over her words, feeling the flush race across her features.

"We were just talkin', sweet girl. Come on, let's go see if the horses need some brushing," Sully said in an effort to distract her from the current conversation.

Hanna smiled in delight. "Can we go for a ride too, papa?" she asked. To Michaela, Hanna's eyes seemed to portray the charm Sully so often swayed her with, and of course it worked once again as Sully gave her a nod. Michaela laughed as she returned to the apples, wishing that she was in Sully's arms instead, and wondering why on earth she even denied them the opportunity before.

* * *

Watching as the children threw horseshoes and played with balls, Michaela couldn't help but laugh at the turn in the conversation as she sat with her friends on a blanket in the meadow.

"I think if men knew just how agreeable we found it...well, it'd just vex 'em," Dorothy laughed, the rest of the women joining in. Michaela tried to stifle her laugh by covering her mouth with her hand. In that instant her eyes met with Sully standing across the meadow with the other men. He grinned and winked at her, casting a knowing look in her direction and she bowed her head demurely, her eyes still focused on him and biting gently on her bottom lip.

Grace leaned over and poured another cup of cider for the group as Charlotte fanned her face, trying to compose herself.

"Well that's true," Charlotte said. "One time Ethan came home from work, I had the children out, the candles lit, I think he just about fell off his chair when he saw what I was doing."

"Oh my," said Myra, chuckling uncontrollably. "Horace aint never been able to get in the mood unless Samantha's fast asleep, the office is closed and it's dark out."

"I know what you mean. Trying to get Robert E. away from work for some 'alone time' is almost impossible. He always telling me _woman, get a hold o' yourself_," she said in perfect imitation of her husband all the while giggling madly.

The face of the women in their circle had all flushed pink from laughter, and Grace couldn't help but notice that Michael hadn't said anything yet. She leaned over and gently elbowed Michaela's side.

"Betcha you don't gotta worry about nothin' like that with Sully, right Dr Mike?" she said cheekily.

Michaela pursed her lips together trying to still the smile that finally won and spread across her face. "Well I... no I don't have to worry about that," she chuckled, sending a look of pure amusement to her friends. They all laughed along with her, a lot of "mhmm and uhuh's" heard from among them as they recognised the look in her eyes.

They continued on teasing and joking with one another until the children came running across to them, begging them to watch them do the apple bobbing contest. They all stood and walked across the field, the women giggling as they passed by Sully and smiling to one another.

Once the picnic had ended and everyone had made their way back home, Michaela and Sully sat out on the porch of the homestead. The cool breeze in the air was a welcome relief to the warm day they had just had. Michaela sat with her head leaning against Sully's shoulder as they gazed up into the heavens. The stars had just begun to shine as the sky became blanketed in its darkest colour.

"So you had fun today?" Sully asked with a smirk.

"I did," Michaela answered completely unaware of his expression.

"So ah, what did you ladies talk about this afternoon?" he questioned playfully. He felt Michaela stiffen slightly as she remembered their conversation from earlier.

"Oh you know, just the normal things."

"U-huh...like...husbands?"

"Among other things," she replied. Turning to look up at him she saw the glint in his eyes. "What?"

"I know," he stated simply. She knew he knew and along with the dipping of her head came the blush on her cheeks. He chuckled at how she could become so embarrassed so easily. He lifted her chin so he could look on her face, the fading light danced in her eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you gave me that same look today in the meadow," he said as he brushed the hair off her face. "The one where you bite your lip like this," he said as he traced a finger across her slightly parted lips. "That's the look you give me when you're feeling..."

He ceased his talking as she took his finger slowly with her mouth, gently closing her lips over it as her tongue caressed it gently. Sully swallowed hard and moved in placing his lips to hers, an all consuming passion overtaking them. Michaela didn't really mind that he had recognised her longing; it was a part of her as was everything else. She had just been caught off guard, thinking that her chat earlier hadn't been known to anyone but the small group of women.

Now though she had completely forgotten anyone else but Sully. His fingers worked the buttons on her blouse as his lips found the soft spot on her neck she so loved.

* * *

"Of course I'm sure," Michaela beamed. "We're having a baby Sully!" His words were lost to him as he wrapped his arms around his wife, the grin wide on his face. Their time on the porch had escalated quickly and they found themselves stumbling into the homestead and to their bedroom. Freeing themselves from their clothes, their bodies claimed one another in rapturous attention.

"Oh Michaela," he whispered, swallowing the lump from pure joy in his throat. "A baby...our baby? I can't believe it." He kissed her again and again, holding her close.

Michaela held tight to him, her quivering body still coming down from their recent encounter. She had struggled with how she would tell him; she wanted it to be special. And now lying in his arms after their making love, she knew she had found the right moment.

"Sully," she breathed. He pulled back looking into her eyes, letting his fingers trace the outline of her face.

"What?" he grinned.

"I'm just so happy," she smiled. "You've made me so happy."

He grinned back at her watching as a small tear escaped down her cheek.

"Same here," he said, wiping at the moisture. His hand faded away from her view, the blue in his eyes shining on her like she had never seen before. She felt the warmth from his hand as it slowly circled her belly and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"How long?" he asked, still so overwhelmed by the news.

"We'll be holding our little one in about seven months," Michaela smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"That soon?"

"Mhmm, I'm already just over two months. From what I've gathered, this little one was conceived the day we were married." Seeing the shocked look on his face she chuckled.

"But we...I mean we didn't..."

"The _second_ time we were married," Michaela added playfully, loving the chance to tease him a little.

"Ahh," he said, it finally dawning on him what she was saying. "Guess this little one knew just how much we wanted him here huh?"

"I think so... Him?"

"Yep," Sully grinned. He stroked Michaela's hair as she snuggled into him further, and placed a kiss on her brow. "Hanna's gonna be so excited."

"I hope so," Michaela murmured, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Maybe now we won't have to hear her asking everyday when she's gonna get a brother or sister," Sully said chuckling. He lay staring into the darkness, silently praying his thanks for the gift they had been given, as Michaela slept soundly in his arms.

"Our baby," he whispered, finding his hand still situated over her stomach. Michaela's hand came to rest over his and their fingers entwined, both falling asleep together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

C'mon Brian, over here," shouted Hanna as she ran toward the edge of the meadow, the elusive butterflies escaping her reach once again. Sully looked on indulgently at his beautiful little girl as he sat quietly with Michaela on a blanket near the church. He leaned over placing a sweet kiss to her lips thinking no-one was looking.

"You two are just terrible," chuckled Charlotte as she approached them from the church. Michaela laughed along with her friend gesturing for her to join them on the picnic rug.

"I brought fried chicken," she said as she placed her basket down next to the other food.

"Mmm, smells delicious," Michaela said smiling, suddenly interrupted by a baby's cry. She watched as Sully reached beside him and pulled the wailing infant into his arms. The little girl settled instantly in her father's arms as Michaela looked on in adoration at the scene. She stroked the fine hair of her beautiful daughter and couldn't help but feel proud and how far their family had come together. In the same moment another cry rang out beside her.

Charlotte chuckled at Michaela's disbelieving expression and when the baby was brought to rest against Michaela's chest, he gurgled and drifted back into sleep. As Michaela had just done, Sully looked proudly over at his wife and son; the way the baby's hand curled tightly around Michaela's finger. The twins were almost four months old now, and they kept both Michaela and Sully on their feet. But the constant attention, the feeding and changing was nothing in comparison to the way they felt when they held their babies in their arms.

On seeing that her little brother and sister were awake, Hanna ran across the field and plonked herself onto her knees in front of her parents. By now the two precious bundles had opened their eyes and were gazing around at the world.

"Yay, they're awake!" said a delighted Hanna. "Can they play with us, Mama?"

Sully laughed at his daughter, knowing she had been asking the same thing constantly since they were born. That day had been one of the happiest days of their lives - Michaela had been having contractions all through the night, pacing and groaning each one away and by the time they arrived at her clinic in the morning, the babies were only minutes away.

"Not just yet sweetheart," Michaela said to her eldest daughter. She met eyes with Sully and smiled as Hanna leaned over her siblings and began telling them how much fun they would have when they were bigger; and that she couldn't wait. She placed a kiss to each baby's head before she bounded off again to play in the sun.

"These little one's are gonna be runnin' before we know it," Charlotte grinned at Hanna's words. She watched as Sully caressed his daughter's head, his eyes twinkling with the same light as Michaela's.

"Well now, do I get a hold of one of them precious babies?" she gleamed as she held her arms open wide.

"...ooh, me too," said Grace as she walked up to join them. The babies were passed between them and Charlotte and Grace took a stroll across the meadow, chatting animatedly. It left Sully and Michaela to themselves, and they both leaned into each other, welcoming the break for a moment.

"I never thought I'd get the new house ready in time," Sully said as he recalled the dwindling weeks before the babies were due.

"It certainly was close. I don't know how we'd manage if we all had to squeeze into the old homestead. Those rooms for 'whoever comes along' were desperately needed," she chuckled as her husband pulled her hand into his and kissed it softly; his eyes sparkling in joy at the memories. Michaela raised her eyebrow as he cast her another look...she knew that look.

"Mr. Sully?" she questioned playfully.

"Mrs. Sully," he whispered huskily into her ear. "We still got one more room free," he said cheekily.

"Oh no you don't!" she laughed and stood quickly, stepping away slowly. Her heart was racing just from the sound of his voice, and she knew it took only a simple touch for her to be lost. He jumped up and chased her as she tried in vain to escape his loving arms. They wrapped around her from behind, holding her steady and feeling her breath quicken as his hands ran up and down her arms. He spun her around, his breath catching when he saw the look of pure love on her face, and he couldn't resist the need to be closer to her. Drawing her in, he was overwhelmed by her sweet scent as it wafted to his nose.

He once again whispered in her ear, "I love you, Michaela."

It was a heartfelt confession, one that he had never tired saying, and she never tired of hearing.

"I love you too," she whispered as she began to melt in the warmth of his body. "And... I guess it can't hurt to try to fill that extra room," she whispered back to him, their eyes meeting and dancing joyously together, anticipating the things to come.

* * *

"Sully, Dr Mike...welcome. We are happy that you are here," said Cloud Dancing. "How are Little Feather and White Wolf today?" He grinned as Michaela handed him her daughter.

"A little cranky I'm afraid, Cloud Dancing," said Michaela as she stepped down from the wagon, turning to take their son from Sully.

"Meg is teething and Will is hungry, so it 'aint a good combination right now," Sully laughed as he jumped to the ground. Seeing Hanna run off into the camp Sully called after her, "Don't go far!" But he wasn't sure she had even heard him. He shook his head knowing she wouldn't get into any trouble while they were here. Michaela came around the wagon with Will in her arms, the little boy beginning to cry again.

"Cloud Dancing, may I..."

"You need not ask Dr Mike – our home is your home also. Please, we will be here when you are ready," he said motioning for Michaela to enter the teepee.

Holding Meg against him Cloud Dancing smiled at the baby who in return, cast him a sweet toothy grin. "Well Little Feather, your father says you are unhappy today. Let us see what we can do to change that," he said, just as Snow Bird approached from behind him. The smile on Meg's face widened when she spotted Snow Bird and she flailed her arms in the air.

"Looks like we found a solution already," Sully chuckled as he watched Snow Bird tickle the baby's belly. "She just wanted to see her Cheyenne parents."

"Of course she did," Snow Bird teased, lifting Meg from her husband's arms and snuggling her close. She wandered off into the camp, the Cheyenne children flocking around the baby as they walked. Sully and Cloud Dancing embraced, patting one another on the back and walked slowly behind Snow Bird, talking as they went.

"The spirits told me that your family would come," Cloud Dancing said clasping a hand on his brothers' shoulder. "I am pleased that you can visit with us again."

"It's been too long," said Sully. "But the babies have been pretty demanding. It's always one thing or another."

"And you are happy?"

"More than I ever thought I could be."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "There was once a time when you thought you would never find a love again."

"I never knew there was a love like this," Sully said as he caught a glimpse of Michaela coming out of the teepee. Michaela blushed at the look Sully was casting in her direction. They stopped and waited as she strolled over to them, a look of relief on her face.

"All better?" Sully asked.

"He's got a full belly now," Michaela chuckled. Sully reached out and took Will into his arms, and Michaela caught up with Snow Bird and Meg. The men laughed when Will let out an almighty burp over his father's shoulder, a look of pride washing over his face.

"Don't let ya ma see ya lookin' so proud about that... she'll think I had somethin' to do with it," Sully laughed, tickling his sons' belly.

Picking up where their conversation had ended earlier Cloud Dancing said, "I see Hanna has gained from this love also."

He motioned his head in Hanna's direction, the little girl having linked her arm through Michaela's as the women walked in front. Both men simultaneously tilted their heads to the side as they watched the identical steps and gestures of mother and daughter. Even the sound of their laughter was the same.

Sully's heart swelled at the sight and he closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing Will's back in a loving gesture.

"She has," Sully agreed with a nod.

Up ahead, Michaela and Snow Bird giggled as Hanna made funny faces at Meg, trying to get her to laugh. Her tiny sister eyed her in bewilderment for a moment before letting out a babble of delight. Taking the path through the tall trees Snow Bird said, "You are a fine mother, Dr. Mike. You see your children as a blessing and therefore treasure them as the gift they are."

"They deserve to be treasured," Michaela smiled, allowing herself to feel the pride of a mother at the sight of her girls. She ran a hand over Hanna's head, as they stopped to look down at the creek, Hanna moving close to her side.

Meg reached over for her mother, her little fingers clenching open and shut. Laughing, Snow Bird handed her over to Michaela before returning to stand by Cloud Dancing. By now the two men had caught up and Sully continued on to join his girls along the bank, listening to the rush of the water. Michaela jumped in surprise when Sully's arm curled around her waist, his fingers brushing her side lovingly.

"Hey," Sully whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Hey," she breathed. Meg squealed in delight at the sight of her parents together, and Hanna giggled as she watched her little sister reaching out to grab her pa's nose. Sully growled playfully as he nuzzled his daughters' hand, not seeing Wills' hand trying to do the same thing. Scrunching his face in defence of the tiny grasping hands, Sully laughed as he shifted Will on his hip.

Michaela chuckled at their children, and tickled Hanna's side causing a wall of laughter to break out among the family. She was happy, happier than she ever could have known. As she stood with her husband and her children, she smiled; her eyes sparkling as she took in everything around her. Hope had brought her joy. Hope had brought her love. With hope...anything was possible. And she would never lose hope again.

The end

* * *

Authors note: I had a lot of fun writing this so thank you so much to all those that took the time to leave feedback! It is greatly appreciated.


End file.
